Mafia Princess: Pride and Prejudice Style
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: A gangster version of PP. A unique re-telling of my favorite book. Jenna Williams (Lizzy Bennett) is a mafia princess of Manhattan and comes into contact with the coldest and proudest gangster from a rivaling family-who happens to be the son of the mob boss of said rivaling family-Lee Bryant (Darcy). How will these two get along without killing each other?
1. Chapter 1

Jenna's POV

Life as a mafia princess can be really glamorous. I get to go to all these fancy parties and mingle with all of the other mob girls. They are fabulous! However, the guys are even more fabulous. Deadly and sexy, us girls get together and we would check them out. We would gossip about what they were known for and how much money they had. As much as I liked checking men out, there was no one out of the bunch that really caught my interest. I do like to flirt from time to time, but not enough to lead the guys on. Besides, none of the guys have the guts to approach me. Why? My father, Tobias Williams, is the most powerful gangster boss in Manhattan and the most feared. Father could easily eliminate an entire gang with the flick of his hand. His gang was the largest in the city and there is no one to oppose him...save one family.

The Bryant family was rival to the Williams family and it had been that way for years. The respective patriarchs had been at each other's throats for close to forty years. They had gang wars that spanned those forty years and a lot of blood had been spilled over drug territories and the right to claim weapons, etc. The Bryant family had a gang just as large as ours and still do to this day, according to my father Recently, they had decided to mend the rift and become allies. Don't get me wrong, they still have rivalry tendencies when it came to competition but it's more friendly and brotherly. The second-in-command, Lee Bryant, the son of Desmond Bryant (current gangster boss of his clan), isn't so friendly.

Lee Bryant is as handsome as he is cold. He is a true gangster and he is just as feared and respected as his father. My father has actually seen him in action before and he said that he wouldn't mind having him as a son-in-law. As his only child, he was looking to marry me off to an influential family in the mafia world and, in this case, he wants me married off to Lee Bryant. As much as I love my father, I don't think I could take spending one minute with that cold-hearted man. He was quiet and proud. He refused to mingle with people that were considered below his standards. Every time that I was forced to speak with him, he took on a really cold and detached attitude. Other times, he was rude and arrogant. I have spent most of the night keeping away from him. My girlfriends thought I was mentally challenged, which earned them a scathing look from me.

"Jen," Mina, a friend of mine, said. "Lee Bryant is one of the sexiest men alive in the world. How can you not want that fine piece of art?"

"He's rude and a jerk." I reply simply. "You can have him."

My friend simply rolled her eyes, saying that I would look really good on his arm. Now, I had to roll my eyes at this. Mina seems to live in a fantasy world and considers herself a matchmaker. She is a really good friend to have, though, and we often had girls' night out together whenever we could get away from our respective bodyguards. Most of the time, though, we would spend nights together at each others houses. It's really great fun, all in all. In a world like the criminal underworld, it's nice to have a friend that you can really trust. She's the only woman in this world that I could trust. The other girls that I hang out with, I don't trust at all. I've seen them back stab a lot of other people in the name of the mafia gang they are affiliated with. Mina is the only woman that tries to keep herself distance from criminal activities. So do I.

I run my hands through my wavy locks of black hair, drawing a lot of male attention. Mina taught me this trick once when I turned thirteen and it had great results when it came to getting guys. Too bad that, this time, I only did it out of habit. I like the feel of my own hair. Is that so wrong? I quickly run my fingers through my hair, undoing whatever knots and tangles that formed when Mina lets out an excited gasp. I wasn't sure if my dress had gotten messed up or had a stain on it (my black gown is close to three thousand dollars, damn it). I would hate to mess up such a beautiful and expensive dress that my father got me for this event. Mina complimented it earlier, stating how it beautifully clung to my body and showed off my light curves. I told her that she was crazy and that my curves are non-existent. She intends on proving me wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The man approaching you is what's wrong." She replies with a giggle.

I turn around and come face to face with none other than Lee Bryant himself.

* * *

A/N: I thought I would give this fandom another shot, mafia style. I haven't seen anything like this before, so I thought, "Why not?" It ought to be fun writing this! Lee Bryant and Jenna Williams (respectively Darcy and Lizzy Bennett) make their return! For those of you who have read my modern "Pride and Prejudice" fan fics, I hope you guys like it! I know you guys love the sexy Lee Bryant and Jenna!


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna's POV

* * *

"You again?"

"Your father insisted that I dance with you again."

I roll my eyes. As much as father wanted me to marry Lee Bryant, there was no way in hell I would marry someone as infuriating as he. As far as I can tell, the man in question was of the same mindset. We just glared at each other before we took to the dance floor. This dance was only to make our fathers happy and that was it. As for solidifying an alliance between the two mob families, that is a completely different story and we both know that we weren't going to take this lying down.

"Did he pay you?" I snark.

"Not enough to make me put up your smart ass remarks."

"Did somebody miss nap time?"

"Bitch."

I would have slapped him right there and now, but our parents were watching so I had no opportunity to do so. I give Lee a nasty glare instead, who, surprisingly, cracks a bit of a smirk. So he is capable of expressing himself after all. We spend the next few dances insulting each other. I'm surprised that we hadn't started a mini-gang war in my father's house. There would have been some bloodshed spilled for sure from innocent bystanders. I got more and more frustrated with Lee (and vice versa) and I nearly slapped him when we were out of our parents' sights when he caught my hand and pinned me up against a marble column in a corner, keeping my hands above my head.

"You bastard." I growl.

"You shouldn't have tried to slap me." Lee said.

He just had to go and tease me there and then. He leans into me, as if he was going to kiss me and I try not to give into the temptation of trying to taste those lips of his. I never really paid much attention to his lips, much less his body, and I must say that everything about him is pretty damn tempting. Too bad he was only teasing me; otherwise, I might have stolen a kiss from those lips of his. His gray eyes are so intimidating and more so with the way his short, black hair fell into them. It gave him a dangerous look.

"You're attracted to me, aren't you?"

Way to ruin my thought process, Lee. Damn you. I hope you rot, you douchebag. I sigh before telling him:

"You're nothing more than an arrogant son of a bitch. Go to hell."

"I will, when someone kills me, of course."

I really want to slap that smirk off of his face, but he was still holding me hostage at the moment. I bet my friend, Mina, was having a conniption over this because I could see her over Lee's shoulder, signalling that I need to tell her everything once Lee let me go. There was nothing really to tell, except that Lee Bryant was nothing more than an arrogant pain in the butt to be with. There was nothing special about being with someone like this idiot. Sorry, father, you're going to be disappointed.

_Father, if you expect me to marry this man then you are out of luck._

"You should dump Mina, Jenna." Lee said.

What?

"Excuse me?"

"Mina's using you to get close to your father's gang."

Lee let his lips brush mine tantalizingly. Those lips were so warm. I want to taste them. Damn it...I hate it when he teases me like this. It makes it rather hard to resist him, though the accusation that he just threw at me should have made me stop in my tracks. Quite frankly, it didn't. I want to say that Lee is correct, but not completely. I believe that Mina tries to stay out of the business as much as she can, like me, but is unwittingly drawn into plans by her gang. Again, Lee is correct but only partially.

"You know what they say, Lee," I said. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

"True."

He flashed a brief, yet sexy, smirk at me before he finally let me go...and stealing my first kiss. You can bet your butt that I was really outraged. Absolutely no one dares to touch me like that, but Lee had clearly missed the memo. I hope that my father didn't see that. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea about Lee and myself. I would simply die of embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna's POV

"So what happened?" Mina asks gleefully.

"Lee and I were forced to dance for our dads' sakes." I growl.

"Oooh. Tell me more."

As we got into conversation about a potential marriage, I forgot about Lee's warning about my girlfriend. We giggle and snicker as we talk, like there was nothing else in the world to talk about. I even told her of the kiss that had been stolen from me. I have to admit, his kiss had been hot and tasty. Mina had been really interested when I told her about that and we talked for another good portion of the evening. We are nothing but two women that enjoyed a bit of gossip and female company. Why should I listen to a man that I can't stand? I don't and I think he feels the same way about me. We have been avoiding each other for most of the evening until the few dances that we had together.

"You should just relax," Mina said with a grin. "I would just marry the man and enjoy what he has to offer if you know what I mean."

Mina winked at me. I know exactly what she means and if I didn't hate the man, I would be all for marrying him and taking in his god-like body. Too bad that I do, in fact, hate Lee Bryant and vice versa. I tell her that if Lee wasn't such a cold-hearted prick, I would definitely be all over him. She forgets, though, that I'm not like any of these fan girls that drooled over high-powered men, like Lee, and I had to remind her of that fact. Of course, she just blows me off and shrugs, not even caring that I wasn't like her. Oh, Mina. What am I going to do with you?

"You should loosen up a bit, girlfriend." Mina says. "You need to enjoy life and the many men that are offered."

Enjoy life? How can I enjoy life when we are living in a world that is typically hidden from normal society? This is the Mafia world, for crying out loud and it is definitely not for the faint of heart. I admit that I have gotten involved in some cases but I prefer to hide in the house and simply be a good daughter, as strange as that sounds. Living that life would be so much easier that way, despite my independent nature. However, if I was forced to be submissive, it would be on my own terms. God forbid, if I have to be submissive to a man like Lee. I would rather kick the bucket first rather than be submissive to him. That would be Hell on Earth.

"Mina, I love you, but I don't chase men."

"Of course not." She chides me. "Men chase you, thanks to me."

"Oh, goddess of love," I say sarcastically. "You truly know how to mold a girl."

We both giggle before we turn our attention to my flirty cousins. I love them to bits, truly I do, but they could be really flighty at times. They often threw themselves at the most eligible men, which explains Lee's constant disappearance when they were around. I snicker. There is something that annoys Lee and I am going to make sure that I take advantage of this. I giggle. I am so evil and Mina and my cousins knew it. I really don't need to enlist my cousins' help in annoying the man. Their fan-girl tendencies do much of the work for me and it works 100% of the time. God, I love my cousins!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, everybody! Figured I would throw in a surprise POV. Ladies, if you really love Lee Bryant, then you are in for a treat. He is much harder and much sexier than his counterpart in 'Love and Hate: It's a Fine Line.' I'm already drooling over him. Keep a box of tissues next to you. Drooling and nosebleeds are sure to follow! :D Enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

Lee's POV

Jenna Williams is nothing more than cold-hearted bitch who doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself. I can't stand that little brat but she's also freaking gorgeous and irresistible. Stealing her first kiss had been absolutely worth it. It shut her up and pissed her off majorly. She tasted good, and making her mad was quite fun, too. I'm tempted to go back to her and take another kiss from those pink lips of hers just to piss her off. Her face was much prettier when she was angry. However, I had been dead serious about her dumping Mina. I knew Mina's family personally and they were underhanded backstabbers. I can tell right now that she didn't take my warning seriously. Defiant bitch. Tobias spoiled his daughter rotten. She needs a good slap across the face. Too bad I'm too much of a gentleman to do that to her and, after all, she is the daughter of a very well-respected mob boss in Manhattan. If she had been any other woman on the street and she crossed my path, she wouldn't be here now. She would be lying dead somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

"Jenna giving you a hard time?"

My younger brother, and best friend, Austin, stood in front of me in formal dress. I guess you could say that he is my opposite. The light to my shadow, if you will. He is more gentle in nature and more friendly to the opposite sex. However, when it comes to serious business of extracting information from enemies, he could be extremely persuasive and extremely brutal, depending on who it was he was dealing with. Father has always said that Austin took after the both of us in attitude. I have to agree. However, when it came to social matters and negotiating alliances, my brother is the best. He is personable and easy to like, unlike me. I'm the cold-hearted prick, according to the beautiful brunette that I held hostage, of the family. Quite frankly, I'm a cold-hearted bastard and I freaking know it. This job requires me to be cold and hardened. My own mother has tried to fix that but father persuaded her to leave me alone. Look, I love my mother and all, but I don't change that easily and I refuse to change if someone asks me to and that includes my mother.

"She's being a spoiled bitch."

"Now, Lee," Austin says. "Just because she's not your biggest fan doesn't mean you should be rude to her."

"Austin, I'm supposed to be a prick, if you recall."

"I know, but she's still a woman, and a beautiful one at that, and you should treat her with respect."

I sigh. My little brother is right. Jenna is still a woman who deserved to be respected, like her father, but that doesn't mean that I can't piss her off. Where's the fun if I don't? Besides, I enjoy teasing her. The angry blush on her face made her more attractive. He is also right about her being beautiful. She could have her pick of any man in this room if she so desired. Damn. She could take anyone in with her beautiful blue eyes and goddess-like body. Hell, that woman is driving me up the wall with her presence alone. Just seeing her bat her sapphire eyes at me made me want to go over to her and take her back to the marble column and fuck her senseless.

_She's still a spoiled bitch...albeit a hot bitch._

I stare at her and she stares back at me. I give her my coldest glare but she doesn't back down. She just stares at me defiantly before flashing me the middle finger. I hear Austin chuckle and I couldn't help chuckle with him as well. Feisty and stubborn. That is something that I really like in a woman. Messing with Jenna has proven to be a favorite pastime for me and continues to be that way. Just seeing her huff and turn her attention away from me made me want to laugh at her and tease her again, just so I can have those blue eyes on me. I want that woman. I want her so badly that I started to hate her all over again.

_Damn you, Jenna._

I hate being powerless and, right now, I was powerless to her feminine wiles and feisty behavior. I just give her another cold glare before turning my attention to my little brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenna's POV

I am so happy that tonight has come to an end. I didn't want to spend anymore time in the same room with Lee Bryant. He is just so infuriating and sexy at the same time. It's disturbing! My cousins lamented the fact that I was not at all interested in Lee, considering they heard father was trying to set me up with the man. They all told me that I should just relax and marry him. I sigh. As much as I love my cousins, they could be pains in the butt when it comes to men.

"Then why don't you marry him, Lydia?"

Lydia is my youngest cousin and quite flighty. My aunt and uncle spoil her to the ends of the earth, which really makes her quite a pain to deal with whenever there was something she was after. If there was something that she couldn't get, she would throw a temper tantrum until she got what she wanted. And Lee says I'm a spoiled brat? I should make him dance with her one of these days so he can see what I have to deal with as far as dealing with spoiled brats.

"I would, Jen," Lydia replied. "But you're his intended."

"I am NOT Lee Bryant's intended, thank you. The man is a pain in the ass."

"He wouldn't be if you gave him the chance."

"Go soak your head."

My cousins giggled at me. I sigh. They can giggle at me all they want. No matter how attractive Lee Bryant was, I can't get past his cold, prick-ish, and proud nature. I could never marry a man like that. I don't care to stare into those cold, gray eyes of his and that handsome, youthful face of his. I'd rather be with his younger brother, who, I'm happy to report, has taken a liking to my second cousin, Sarah. Sarah shared my aunt's blue eyes and blonde hair, which made her really attractive to the opposite sex. My aunt and my mother are twins, both having blonde and blue eyes. I inherited father's black hair and mother's blue eyes and, according to my mother, I am considered to be the most coveted woman in the mafia world. I hate to say it but its a distinction that I would rather not have, though mother is hell-bent (like father) on marrying me off to a wealthy bachelor.

* * *

Lee's POV

I sigh as I look out the window of my library. This place is my favorite place to be in simply because I like to read and it got me away from Austin's friend from school, Sabrina. Don't get me wrong, Sabrina was a good-looking woman but she is a pain in the ass to deal with. She has the tendency to cling onto any man she deems worthy of her attention and, sorry to say, I am her primary target. She tries to wedge herself into my life, but I try to push her out as gently as I can...in other words, I slam the door on her face if she tries to come into my private rooms. I would rather deal with Jenna Williams. With Jenna, she knows when to stop and knows when to take a hint, no matter how much of a brat she seems to be. I wouldn't mind putting up with her, as much as I dislike her. Jenna would be far more entertaining to be with.

_Ugh. I can't get the woman out of my mind._

Jenna constantly haunts me day and night. The hot and burning fire in her eyes drew me to her. I couldn't say that she's hot. Teenage boys are the only ones that use such a term. She's gorgeous and beautiful and those are terms that are more fitting for the daughter of the most respected Mafia boss. To be blunt, I still want to fuck her senseless, though. I won't lie about that. She and I can't stand each other, but who said you have to like your sex partner?

"Son."

My father enters my library and he has a really serious look on his face. I frown. Whenever he gets a look like that, it means that something critical is going to go down. I stand up to look at him straight in the eye and ask him what the matter was.

"A shipment of weapons has gone missing."

"Damn it."

It was time to have a meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenna's POV

I spend most of the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Lee Bryant's kiss was still pretty damn fresh in my mind. My lips are still tingling from his and, unconsciously, I lick them. There's a minty taste that I hadn't noticed before. I hadn't had any mint tonight and my toothpaste was regular flavor. It had to be from Lee and, I hate to say it, I love Mint. I didn't think, for one second, that he could taste so good. I sigh. There is no way I am going to sleep tonight. I can still feel Lee's lips on mine and I can still feel his hands on my wrists. Heck, his spicy after shave scent still stuck to me.

_I knew I should have taken a shower._

I got up and put a robe over my black,lace nightie. It's time to go to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate. I love making nightly trips like this one. When I travel through the mansion, the large windows bring in a lot of the moon and starlight and it makes things rather pretty and mysterious. I love the night. I sigh as I quietly pass through the hallway and pass my father's office. When I went past it, I heard voices.

_A meeting? At this time of the night? Must be some serious crap going down._

I hurry quickly past the office, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. If the door was closed, then the meeting had to have been extremely serious and definitely not for my ears. I continue my way towards the kitchen. I definitely wasn't expecting to find anyone else wandering the dark hallways and definitely not Lee Bryant. I almost walked into him as I continued to go towards my final destination. I take several steps back and look up into his steely gray eyes. I never realized how tall the man was until now.

"Sleepwalking, brat?" He sneered.

"I wish I was." I replied sarcastically. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You walked past your father's office. It should have been obvious." Lee replies.

"Things like that are none of my business."

"Smart girl, but why are you wandering the halls at night and in that?"

I didn't realize that my robe had come open, thus showing off my black lace nightie. I'm so glad that there was a silk dress beneath the lacy part of my gown. I could feel myself blush as I closed my robe. I avoid looking at the jerk in front of me because I know he was smirking at my discomfort. I try to walk past him but he goes and pins me to another marble column, undoing my damn robe. I could feel his hot breath on my lips, making my blush deepen even further. What did I do to deserve this?

"If you weren't such an ice queen, bitch, I'd be fucking you here without a second thought." He whispers into my ear.

"Maybe it's a good thing I am an ice queen, because I don't like you." I tell him.

My mouth says that I don't like him, but, unfortunately, my body was saying otherwise. I hate feeling so freaking vulnerable. I despise Lee Bryant for making me feel the way that I was feeling now. His touch made my body go traitor on me and he was enjoying every minute of my discomfort. Well, now he knows why I can be such a bitch at times and he is the cause of my bitchiness. Unfortunately, he is also the reason why I can't sleep either.

"You son of a…"

Lee shuts me up with a kiss. This kiss is longer, deeper, and steamier. I give in to his kiss after resisting for a couple of seconds and it's pure heaven considering he just slipped me some tongue. I just about melt because of how passionate the kiss is. All rational thought has left me. I taste his lips with my tongue (it's only polite to return the gesture, mind you) and, there it was, that minty taste is there. I could feel his smirk as he kissed me. I got a good feeling he was silently making fun of me for being so weak. I'm frustrated and disappointed when he pulls back. I'm also angry because he made me feel like a desperate whore.

"Later, ice queen. Do cover up. It's a bit drafty in here."

"Gee, thanks."

_My body is overheated, damn it. I'll definitely need that draft that you so kindly mentioned._

I stalk off to the kitchen. I'm pretty sure that I just heard him chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee's POV

I thought Jenna would be sleeping at this time of the night, but I was wrong. As I sit here in Tobias' home office, waiting for the main objective of the meeting to be discussed, I thought about the seductive mafia princess I ran into not so long ago. If we hadn't been so close to her father's office, I would have fucked her mindlessly, Ice Queen reputation be damned. She had the distinction of being the most coveted woman in the Mafia world and tonight's appearance proved it. She exposed a lot of her slender legs, her gown stopping mid-thigh and hugging her body. She might be a spoiled brat but she still calls to me in a primal way. Other than the sexy night dress she wore, her hair fell down to her thighs in waves and her blue eyes were bright and clear. Dear god, she looked like a goddess in the moonlight.

I lick my lips to wet them a little and, to my surprise, there's a subtle taste of strawberries and chocolate. I remember that Jenna had been snacking on strawberries and dipping them in some chocolate sauce earlier tonight and I clearly picked it up when I kissed her. She has good taste and I'm not talking about the food that she munched on. I take a careful sip of water to rid of the dryness I felt but careful enough to preserve Jenna's taste on my lips. I wanted to keep that taste on my lips for as long as possible. As much as I hate her guts, she brought out primal instincts that I haven't felt in quite some time. The predator in me rose up. There's no denying that I want her. I want everything. I want her heart, mind, body and soul.

_Tobias, your daughter's mine._

I sit back in my chair and listen to the briefing and plans that would be implemented in the future...all the while my thoughts of fucking a raven-haired goddess ran rampant.

"So gentlemen," Tobias said. "Are we in agreement?"

The plan is that we storm the gang foolish enough to steal our weapons. The gang that we had hired initially was to smuggle our weapons from overseas and to hand them over as soon as they got the shipment in. That never happened. They took the shipment for themselves, thinking that they could get away with this transgression. Those fools are going to pay for messing with property of the Bryant family. No one messes with the Bryant family and gets away alive.

"Aye." A chorus of voices reply.

"Tomorrow night, gentlemen, we strike."

Tobias turns to my father and me and tells us that his gang would support us fully in recovering our shipment. They expected nothing in return. Father, of course, would pay them generously anyway, since it is in his nature to return the gesture. When I get back from crushing those fools, I plan on hunting on Jenna down and devouring her. I just cannot let my inner predator sit back and wait. He wants her just as much as I do and he will not let her go.

We all stand up and leave.

* * *

Jenna's POV

I am not really sure if I can get to sleep and especially after what happened with Lee. God, that man drives me up the wall. I've cooled down a bit, maybe a bit too much because now I was getting cold. This house definitely gets drafty. I pull my robe around me closely and tied it tightly. There is no way in hell that I am going to get caught off guard by Lee again. I sip at my hot chocolate. It really is soothing but I'm still so wound up with my encounter with that bastard that sleep is almost impossible at this point. It's going to take several cups of hot chocolate to get me settled down. I sigh as I look at the clock in the kitchen.

"Three o'clock in the morning. Damn."

It has been an hour since I woke up and half an hour since that encounter with Lee. I have never felt so uneasy and it really sucks. I don't want to encounter him again and, yet, I want to. That son of a bitch has got me craving for his touch. As much as I hate to say it (if I haven't brought it up already), he is a fantastic kisser. I loved how his tongue raided my mouth. It's clear that he's what Mina and I like to call 'sexperienced.' My body tells me to go find out just how 'sexperienced' he is but my mind says to stay away from him.

_I so hate you, Lee Bryant._

I really do hate him because he was making me feel things that I never felt before. It's frightening because I never lusted over a man before. I sigh and take another drink of my chocolate. I really need to stop thinking and relax. Just thinking about Lee Bryant drives me mad! I sigh before taking a few deep breaths and meditate. I'm in the kitchen for half an hour before I come out of my meditative state. Now I can go back to my room and rest. My muscles were relaxed and I felt better. Exhaustion was beginning to set in.

"Finally, now I can rest."

I quickly return to my bedroom and quickly fall into a deep sleep. My dreams would take a strange and sensual turn...and they all involve a certain mobster.

* * *

A/N: And the hunt's on, ladies and gentlemen! Lee is on the prowl for two things, blood and a certain raven-haired mafia princess. How will this turn out, considering Jenna's having a bit of a struggle herself? It should prove to be sensual and interesting to say the least! Anyway, reviews are always welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

Jenna's POV

I wake up feeling rather refreshed, despite the steamy dreams that I had of Lee. Those dreams were so hot that I had a bit of sweat on my brow. My face is still flushed but I wasn't sweating anymore. Most of my dreams took place in Lee's bedroom and I was in my black nightie (the same one that I'm wearing now) when he comes onto me and, guess what, pins me to a familiar marble column. He's silent throughout my dreams but he doesn't hesitate to pull me out of my nightie and fuck me into the cold marble column. He really doesn't give me a chance to turn him down before he goes at me. He is none too gentle with me in my dream as he pounds me but I really didn't care. Then there's the dream in which he and I have sex in my private rose garden. This time, I'm in a simple sundress and Lee is sitting next to me on our picnic blanket, shirtless, when he pins me onto the blanket and tells me that he wants to make love to me. Of course, I don't refuse him. He teases me in places that I have not been touched before throughout the entire garden sex dream but the sex, of course, was the best part. An eternity of pleasure was spent in that dream and I'm still sorry that it ended after waking up. I will never admit that out loud to anyone, of course, and definitely not Lee Bryant. He is nothing more than a troublemaker.

_A really sexy troublemaker._

I sigh. I really needed to get him out of my head. What better way to do that than a cold shower? That is probably the best idea that I had ever since I ran into him. My god, last night, he looked so good in his trench coat and looked every inch of a dangerous mobster that he is. The way the moonlight fell on him made him look like a killer in the night. He had been intimidating; he exuded power. Damn. He had been pretty sexy.

"Time for a shower."

"Ah, that feels so much better."

The shower made me feel cleaner and relaxed. Now I'm ready to face the day and whatever it threw at me. I slip into a simple white sundress and decide that I would join father for breakfast. As I walk along the hallway, my high-heel sandals clicking on the marble floor, I admire the lovely sunlight that floods in. The sunlight is warm against my skin. I smile at the clear blue skies. I think I'll have breakfast outside instead. I go to the kitchen and order one of the ladies to bring it outside when it was ready.

"Such a beautiful day should be enjoyed."

"Indeed."

I look around and come face to face with Lee and, dear god, he looked so fine in a black T-Shirt and jeans. I give him a curt 'good morning,' not letting him know how much he affected me. He is a devil in disguise, waiting to pounce at the sign of weakness. I'm the daughter of one of the most feared men in the mafia world and I cannot show a sign of weakness at any time. I stare straight into Lee's steely gray eyes defiantly. I'm not going to let him intimidate me today. He stares back at me with his typical aloofness, but I thought I detected something in his eyes. I'm not sure what it was that I saw but I didn't let it affect me.

_You won't have power over me, you bastard._

I won't let him have it, either. This is my territory. I walk on past him and go outside on the veranda, leaving him staring after me.

* * *

Lee's POV

Hm. The spoiled brat is actually standing up to me this morning. How interesting and amusing. Today will prove to be rather eventful. I think I deserve to have some form of amusement after what happened last night. Last night came down to a shoot-out. There were several injuries on my side but no fatalities, which was fortunate. The traitors, on the other hand, were not so fortunate. With the help of Tobias' gang, we wiped out three-quarters of the enemy and the rest of them surrendered...though they were later executed for betraying my gang.

_Those morons got what they deserved._

I follow the raven-haired mafia princess to the veranda and there's a lovely sight out there. I'm not talking about the widespread land on which the Williams' manor sat on, mind you. I'm talking about the woman in the white dress. Her dress clung to her petite frame quite nicely, once again revealing the shape of her body. Her light, Vanilla scent lingered in the air and filled my nostrils. It's so tantalizing. The need to take her on the veranda nearly overwhelms me.

Last night, after the shoot-out, I spoke with Tobias about pursuing his daughter. He gave me this knowing look, as if he knew what I was up to. I didn't care. It was much easier that way if he knew that I wanted his daughter. He simply smirked at me and told me to go after her; that she was free to pursue.

"She's a stubborn one." He warned.

I told him that I didn't care and that I loved a challenge. That's what she is, anyway. The little bitch is a big challenge and the most desirable woman in all of Manhattan. She's going to be pissed off when she finds out about how her father gave me his consent to chase her. I love it when she gets pissed. Her face becomes a cute shade of pink. That angry blush is what makes her more delectable. Plus, it's just so much fun to make her mad. It's my favorite pastime, after all. Also, making her mad is more than likely to get her to break down and make a mistake...like kissing me.

_I will get her to submit, no matter what._


	9. Chapter 9

Lee's POV

So close and, yet, so far. The little vixen managed to get away from me before I could fuck her on the veranda. Well, now she has initiated a full-blown chase and it's a chase that I plan on enjoying for as long as possible. Sure, I'll still be the prick that she adores and loves but I'll also be a man who desires the company of a woman and pursue her until she gives in. Of course, I'm not the type of man who likes to be obvious in his pursuit. I'm a planner and not an improviser, though I can come up with a backup plan when it's necessary.

I'm going to let Jenna run around for a while until the time to claim her comes. Besides, I can simply admire her from afar and intimidate her at the same time. She hates it when I glare at her. It unsettles her and I like that. Just seeing how unsettled she gets when I glare at her satisfies me. It reminds her just who the predator is and who the prey is. She knows that I'm preying on her and it makes her uncomfortable. That's exactly what I want. Whenever I get close to her, she's ready to fight and we engage in trading insults.

I enjoy trading insults with her since it brings out her claws. I'm beginning to hate her less now that I'm sort of getting to know her. She's quite an amusing and entertaining woman; quite feisty, too. Taming her is proving to be a challenge but, as I have said before, I love challenges and Jenna Williams is the best challenge that I have been handed. Yes, I would definitely enjoy pursuing her.

Unfortunately, pursuing her further would have to wait. I just got word that a new gang moved into Manhattan. I hate it when more competition moves into the fray. From the sounds of the report that I received, this particular gang is pretty big. Not as big as my gang or Tobias' for that matter. It looks like there's some more digging that I need to do. My little vixen will just have to wait…

* * *

Jenna's POV

I can't believe that I almost let Lee Bryant fuck me on the veranda. How could I have been so weak? I told myself that I wouldn't let him have power over me and I did just the opposite. I let myself be taken in by his actions and not by his words, mind you. He kept calling me a cold-hearted bitch and a troublesome brat who gets lost at night in revealing nighties. As he continued his insulting tirade, he kissed my face and neck, taking in all of my exposed flesh with his lips. I had been really angry with him taking advantage of my weakness but I found that I couldn't resist him either. It was right up to the point where he slipped in between my thighs and started to ground against me that I was helpless to his hot touch. If I hadn't snapped back into reality, he and I would have fucked outside in the sunlight.

"Damn it!"

I was falling for Lee Bryant's deadly charms. I learned that he was only cold on the exterior but dangerously hot on the inside, as he has proven to me during some of our encounters. That man is a devil and he knows it. Ah...let's face it, I enjoy being lip-locked with him and propositioned by him. Now that he had slipped in between my thighs, a fire I felt, as a woman, started burning inside of me. I yearned to have him in my arms again and feel the incredible heat of his lips on my skin as he tries to make love to me again. Whoa, baby.

_Take a cold shower._

It really is time to take a cold shower and I need to go now. I'm cursing myself for lusting over someone I am supposed to despise. I could still feel the sensation of him grinding against me and the feel of his lips brushing over my skin. I shake my head, trying to divert my thoughts from those sinful activities to no avail, and hurry on to take a cold shower. That cold shower, unfortunately, wouldn't do me any good. My thoughts were still stuck on how I nearly let Lee have his way with me on the veranda. I had no choice but to admit that I enjoyed Lee's sensual touch. It doesn't mean, though, that I have to admit it out loud to him.

_He doesn't need to know._


	10. Chapter 10

Lee's POV

"So he has moved into the neighborhood."

I don't like the fact that I'm getting competition from a moderate-sized gang, but I hate it when the leader of said gang is someone that I absolutely despise. Jake Willis is a devious snake in human form. I have a little cousin that had been seduced by the bastard and would have eloped with him if I hadn't found out about it and stopped it at the last possible minute. She had been friends with one girl, who had a connection with Jake. She had orchestrated the entire elopement between my baby cousin and Jake in secret, with some help, of course. One of the accomplices involved, accidentally blurted the plans out in front of my little brother. Austin interrogated the accomplice, who immediately gave up the information in order to keep his life. Austin then called me up in the middle of a meeting. I love Lilly, my sweet cousin, and she means everything to me. I didn't think for one second that she could fall into the clutches of my enemy since she was so responsible. Boy, was I ever wrong! I tracked the two down at the airport. Vegas, of course, was the final destination. I would have pummeled Jake right there on the spot but Lily wouldn't have it.

Lilly is one of those rare types of women who believe that violence was never the answer. She's one of many reasons that I don't harm women. She, along with my mother, taught me to be good towards women. It's the only piece of humanity that I got. I didn't want to scare her with my monstrous personality, which is really hard to do. I do make an effort to be as kind and gentle towards her because she deserves nothing but kindness. However, the bastard, Jake, wasn't so fortunate. Before he joined up with the gang he was now leader of, he was nothing more than a low-life fortune hunter and he had targeted my cousin after they met up at a party. When I confronted him, I gave him a beating that he would never forget.

"Now, he's back in town."

Great. He thinks that he can get back at me with his gang. He's got balls, that's for sure, but the question is: does he have the firepower to take my gang and me on? The possibility of a gang-war has, all of the sudden, shot sky-high. My father became concerned when he heard about this. A gang-war would definitely smear our reputation as an upstanding, law-abiding family in Manhattan. It would give the Feds an excuse to raid our homelife. That is something I definitely want to avoid.

"Don't worry about for now, son." Father says. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"In the meantime, I should pay Tobias and his daughter a visit."

Father simply smirks. He knows that I'm actually going to visit just so I can pursue my vixen some more. At the same time, I would be informing Tobias and his gang about the possibility of a gang war with the Willis clan. Hell, I'm going to be killing two birds with one stone. I intend on fucking that woman once and for all until she begs me for more.

_Ready or not, Jenna, because here I come._

* * *

Jenna's POV

I'm feeling very refreshed from my shower and now, I'm air drying myself on the balcony and wearing the lightest and sheerest robe that I have in my collection of robes. The backyard is very private and I often sunbathe out here when the weather is nice. Right now, the air was cool and breezy and I am loving it. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that there was someone else enjoying the day as well, though for a completely different reason. A wolf-whistle reaches my ears and, to my embarrassment, I see none other than Lee Bryant.

"You should wear that more often." He calls to me.

His face holds that annoyingly sexy smirk as his gray eyes scan my body. Common sense told me to retreat into my bedroom, but a darker side of me told me to stay out here for awhile and tease the cold-hearted bastard for a little while so I decide to stay outside. Lee cocks an eyebrow at me but says nothing about my decision. His face is aloof but I can tell he wants to fuck me into the ground. If I wasn't so embarrassed about being caught in my current state of dress, I would let him come up into my room with me.

"Don't you use the front door like normal people do?" I ask.

"Normally, but I decided to take a scenic route this time." Lee replies. "What a route."

I blush angrily and pleasurably at the same time. I am so angry that I could easily kill the man with my small handgun and be rid of him for good. However, if I do that, who am I going to trade insults with and share stolen and passionate kisses with? I'm coming to accept the fact that I'm physically attracted to the handsome devil below (no pun intended) and that I want him badly. Who wouldn't want him? He's cold, powerful, wealthy and handsome. You'd have to be crazy not to want such a man. His stares are smoldering hot and the lust in his gray eyes are enough to make a woman wet.

"Normally," I say. "I'd kill intruders like you but my gun is in the shop."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, bitch."

I almost fall over the balcony from being called a bitch, but I manage to compose myself and stomp back inside, ignoring the obvious chuckle that came from Lee. He is so freaking infuriating!

* * *

A/N: If you read 'Pride and Prejudice' then you should have a good idea of who Jake Willis is as far as keeping to the elements of the book. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Comments and feedback are definitely welcomed!


	11. Chapter 11

Lee's POV

Hot damn...I didn't expect to catch my little vixen in such a revealing robe. If I wasn't so fond of her now (considering I don't show that fondness for her in public, much less in front of her), I would have considered her a cheap whore, her reputation as Mafia princess be damned. However, she's nothing like any of the few women I have been with: challenging and beautiful. She makes my blood boil, emotionally and sexually. I growl. The predator in me was waking up again and telling me to go after the sexy minx. She was teasing me earlier and she knew it. Just seeing her finger the opening of her robe and seeing her show off her slender legs to me drove me to insanity. Even now, just thinking about it got my blood boiling.

_Good thing I already spoke to Tobias about everything._

Indeed, it is a good thing that I did speak to the man about a possible gang-war because now I was on the hunt for his daughter. I can hear her giggling echoing in her part of the manor. It's a sweet, clear sound that sends shivers down my spine, which makes me want her even more than ever. She was just here, too, in the hallway where I had been that one night when I ran into her. Her vanilla scent was lingering in the air. I can recall that night with perfect clarity. I can still see her wearing that sexy little number even now. The need to pound her tiny body into her bed just about swallowed me. I'm going freaking crazy here!

_Damn you, Jenna._

I simply follow her scent, which gets stronger with each step I take towards her. Ultimately, I find her in her bedroom and sitting in a sexy pose on her bed. She bats her blue eyes at me and gives me her sweetest and most innocent smile. Her black hair was spread out across the mattress. She was waiting for me to come to her. Yes, she's calling to me in that primal way and I'm more than happy to answer her. I respond to her silent and sensual call by approaching her bedside. She stands up, allowing me to remove her sheer robe, and bares her body for me to view and the sight is glorious.

"God, you're beautiful...and all mine."

* * *

Jenna's POV

I have to admit that I didn't know what to expect, except maybe a hard fuck. Lee surprised me, though, because he was gentle with me the entire time. Then again, I did confess to him that I was a virgin (keyword: was) and that this would be my first time being intimate with a man. That surprised him and I had been under the impression that nothing surprised a man like Lee Bryant. My heart melted when he gave me his sexiest smirk and said that he would make things slow and pleasurable for me.

"I'll be the only man you'll ever know."

That promise sent shivers down my spine, just as his kisses on my neck had. Even now, they were still burning the sensitive skin on the curve of my neck. I try not to moan so loudly, but Lee is silently encouraging me to let it all out. My blush has become pronounced, adding on to the present heat that came from the god-like body that is my gangster lover. Gods, he is so perfect...well, as perfect as a man can be since he insults me from time to time (and vice versa). He definitely works out and keeps himself in perfect shape. He has an impressive six-pack on him and his muscles are rock-hard and solid. He is everything that I dreamed that he would be...attitude included.

"Ngh...Lee…" I whimper.

He drove himself into me deeper and I just can't ignore the amazing feeling of him inside me. I just can't get enough of him now. I arch my hips up just to bring him in deeper into me and wrap my legs around his waist in order to achieve this endeavor. I'm hungry for more of him and he knows it. I wrap my arms around his broad, muscular shoulders and nibble at his neck before he drives himself into me again and making me gasp.

"So...close…"

Lee takes advantage of that and drives into me one more time. Afterwards, I'm all limp and I'm only registering skin upon skin and heat. Belatedly, I register his body becoming stiff, spilling his seed, before he falls limp as well. My room reeks of sweat and sex and it's glorious. My man can now boast the fact that he got to be in the bedroom of the coveted Mafia princess and that he got to take a taste of her body.

_And I can boast that I seduced the coldest gangster in history_.

Not that either one of us does that, mind you. Our sex lives are nobody's business, even though everybody else likes to share their escapades. I sigh as I nuzzle Lee's neck and taste it. Salt from his sweat covered my lips and tongue. A low growl reverberates from his chest and that sends another shiver up my spine. I run my fingers through his short, black hair before pulling him in for a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Jenna's POV

Well, my Lee wasn't finished with me...not by a long shot. After we both recovered from our first round, he confessed that he had been prepared to fuck me hard into the bed if he hadn't found out that I was a virgin. He told me that, in spite of his nature, he was willing to make amends (albeit rarely) to accommodate others. I had to grin at him, considering that his gentleman-like manner was definitely out of character for him. Of course, he argued that his nice side was only reserved for family members. I believe it, strangely enough. I believe that his cold, stern face covered up something gentler. Of course, he never showed it to me and I didn't expect him to. To have him be nice to me was like asking him to cut off his arm. Ah, well. I liked it when he was his rough, tough, self.

"I don't expect you to change," I say with a grin.

"Good." He replies with a smirk. "I don't plan on changing for anybody."

"Not even for your mother?"

"Not even for my mother."

That was when he took me...and hard. There was nothing gentle about about this round. It was the hard fucking that I had initially expected and it was fabulous. Lee had a lot of things to say about me...dirty things. They were so dirty that they would probably make our hardened crime boss fathers cringe (most of which I will never share with anyone, save for my man). He had other things to say about me, too, but they were more endearing things, in a way. Lee said that I had driven him crazy since day one, when we had first met. He hated my Ice Queen attitude and thought of me as a spoiled brat.

"My opinion of you, though…" He said. "Is slowly changing."

"What's making it change?" I asked.

"You're not like any other woman that I've been with."

"Stubborn? Unyielding?"

Lee chuckled, but said no more. I was glad because I wanted his lips on mine. I press my lips to his and grind my hips against him, eliciting another sexy growl from him. There was nothing more than I wanted than having Lee Bryant with me and on top of me.

_This is so perfect._

* * *

Lee's POV

As much as I would have liked to ravish my Jenna all day, I finally had to make my return to my place to check on the status of Jake WIllis. I don't trust that bastard whatsoever and never had. The pain of seeing my baby cousin seduced and, ultimately, hurt by him is twice as searing now that Jake has made an unexpected appearance in the Manhattan area. The only other time that I had run into him was when I had been paying a visit to another major crime family in New York City. That particular family I had been visiting threw a party, to which I had been invited to and accepted, and it was there that I ran into him. It was not a very pleasant meeting at all. He didn't bring up his near-elopement with my cousin but there had been so many implications in the conversation that I had with him that I had to leave before I could beat the tar out of him.

"Anything on Jake?" Father asks.

My father is just as sensitive when it comes to Jake. He considered his youngest niece as the daughter he never had and he loved her to bits. He wanted Jake's blood just as much as I do. If I didn't get to Jake first, then he would. I tell my father that Jake hasn't made a move since he got into the city. He was probably lying low for the time being before he made his presence known to Manhattan. If I know the man, he'll probably try to instigate a small racket (if not the gang-war that I'm concerned about) with me and try to land me in prison.

"Nothing so far." I reply. "He's trying to keep a low-profile for the time being."

"That's a surprise."

"No kidding."

Jake Willis has a tendency to be flamboyant at times, but when it comes to strategy and attacking other gangs, he's brutal and lethal. These are the only times when he goes absolutely silent and that is when everyone should be really concerned about him, like now. I'm not absolutely sure if he knows that I'm based here in Manhattan. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew that I am. Everyone in the underworld generally knew where all the major gangs resided in the state. It's a commonly known fact that everyone kept tabs on everyone and what I'm doing is no exception. I'm not going to let him get anywhere near my family, no matter what. If killing him starts a gang-war then so be it. I will face the consequences of my actions later.

_Do your worst, Jake._


	13. Chapter 13

Jenna's POV

Father and mother decided that they were going to throw a dinner party for the newcomers. I didn't even realize that someone new had come to the neighborhood, until I heard that it was a new gang. No wonder my father had been so concerned today. A new gang could potentially disrupt our way of life here and start a gang war if they so desired. I suppose it goes without saying that we should make them feel welcome here in Manhattan. Also, inviting them to our house would warn them about the size of our gang. This typically did the job and frightened off most of our annoying pests that thought they could take us on. However, I'm getting the feeling that this particular gang is going to be different. It would definitely explain Lee's earlier visit to my father, though he didn't show his concern. Lee's a man who does a very good job in hiding in his emotions. He had twenty some-odd years to perfect that talent. Hell, he's just as talented as my father.

Anyway, my parents inform me that the dinner party is going to be tomorrow night and that I should be prepared for anything. I pat the hiding place of my handgun and nod. I always keep my weapon on my person at all times, even at home. Father trained me how to use a gun when I turned thirteen so I could protect myself. He was quite proud of me when I outshone him with my shooting skills. He said that I had the power of a sniper and that he didn't have to worry about me constantly.

Mina came over today to help me pick out a dress for the upcoming dinner party. I try to keep her in control as she digged through my closet, but to no avail. She is just a whirlwind when it comes to these kinds of events. That was why I loved her so much. She is such a good friend.

_You should dump, Mina._

Lee's warning suddenly rings through my mind. I don't know why it came back on me but it did. I begin to feel cold for the first time since befriending Mina. I only get that cold feeling when there was somebody I didn't trust. Why was I feeling like this all of the sudden? Mina has been there for me since day one. Why am I beginning to distrust her now? I look over at my blonde girlfriend and she just has a really goofy grin on her face. You would think she was harmless, but now I am getting the impression that her airhead ways are nothing more than a facade. I will have to keep a close eye on her for the time being and see what she does at this party.

"You should wear this dress. I haven't seen you in it for quite some time."

Mina produces a silky, strapless, red dress with genuine rubies at the bodice. It's simple, yet elegant. The dress does have a tendency to cling onto my body. I decide that I should slip into it and see how well it fit me. I love the feel of silk against my skin. It's so soft and so smooth and, as expected, it clings to my body in all of the right places. I giggle as I think about Lee. I am willing to bet that he would love this little number. I show off to Mina, who absolutely sighed over it. She was jealous over it and whines to me that her dad didn't spoil her as much as mine. It was true. Father spoiled me a lot of times since I am his only child. If there was something that I wanted, he would get it for me. Mind you, I don't ask him for a lot of things so whenever I do ask, he's more than happy to get it for me. The dress that I was modeling right now was one of those things I asked for and father got it for me.

"You'll be the talk of the town." Mina gushed.

"I don't want to be the talk of the town." I tell her.

"Oh, please. You don't want Lee Bryant, so why not target another man, like Jake Willis?"

"Who's Jake Willis?"

"Only Manhattan's newest and wealthiest bachelor. He just got to town not too long ago?"

Jake Willis...I wondered if that is the man father is worrying about. I guess I will find out tomorrow night.

* * *

Lee's POV

I really didn't want to show up tonight to Tobias' house for his dinner party. However, it gave me an opportunity to see Jake and what he made himself into and, plus, I get to be with my Jenna. I don't think I can be anywhere without her, now. Lately, I've been feeling kind of nervous when I was without that little minx. I didn't really understand this feeling until my mother explained it to me. She told me that I was getting more attached to Jenna in a way I didn't expect. I was hoping she would tell me in what way but she said:

"You have a brain. Use it."

Yep. That's my mother. As loving as she can be, she can also be pretty damn blunt when it comes to certain things in life. Heh. I guess that's where I get my bluntness from. Anyway, this is my chance to take a look into Jake's personality traits and see whether or not if he's changed and by changed, I mean for the worse. I need some kind of clue to see if there is anything about him that I can use to my advantage. If he strengthened any of his personal weaknesses, such as being reckless when it comes to drug deals and trades, then that would make things more difficult for me to exploit. His ego is as huge as his head, which needs to be taken down a notch. If he becomes center of attention, which will definitely be the case tonight, he will go on and on and on about himself until he's blue in the face. If he brags enough, I'll probably find out something new about him tonight.

_I just need to keep out of sight...and keep him from my Jenna._

Jenna...that's another thing that worries me. Jake has a reputation for being a womanizer and bedding more than one woman in a night. I don't want that bastard anywhere near my little vixen. She's MINE, damn it and it's going to stay that way. I don't need him to tell her all kinds of false stories about me. The last time he did that, he seduced my baby cousin and tried to elope with her. If he does that with my Jenna, blood will definitely be spilled and everything will go straight to Hell.

As I enter the large dining area, I spot the bastard right off, surrounded with plenty of women. Not surprisingly, I caught the blonde idiot that befriended my Jenna over with Jake. Knowing Jenna's trusting nature, she more than likely kept her confidence. I look around the room and I see Jenna in a sexy red dress but her eyes are diverted to Mina and I see a look of suspicion in them. She's finally come to her senses about Mina. Thank god. She's wisely distancing herself from the blonde. I carefully make my way to the woman in red, who jumped when I came up from behind her.

"You bastard." She growled.

I just chuckle at her, which makes her growl even more. She's really adorable when she growls.

"Looks like you wisened up and took my warning about Mina into consideration."

She sighs and confesses that she started to mistrust Mina earlier today. I pull Jenna back into the shadows of the night, out on the veranda and hold her there. I did so because I wanted to be alone with her and I was almost sure that Jake nearly spotted Jenna. That encounter would have definitely come to blows if he had approached her. For now, I'll stay here with Jenna and observe from the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

Lee's POV

I'm really frustrated with Jake at the moment. So far I haven't turned up any new information on him, but he's still the womanizing bastard that I remember. He's being very cautious with his words as well, now that a certain blonde blabbed about my presence here. She must have seen me earlier tonight because Jenna didn't say anything to her about my being here. Damn. Typically, I would take a hike if my presence has been exposed to a potential enemy but I had Jenna to look after now so I'll have to stay and stand my ground.

I keep my eyes on my surroundings. He hasn't spotted me so far, which is a really good thing. Jenna's relaxing in my arms at the moment, trying to keep me calm and nibbling at my neck. If I wasn't so concerned with observing Jake, I would have made out with her right there on the veranda. I sigh as I continue my observations through the French doors of the veranda and I see Mina and Jake dancing together on the floor, clearly deep in discussion. I thank god that Tobias is nearby and keeping an eye out on those two as well. I relax for the time being and hold the raven-haired minx tightly, inhaling the strawberry scent of her hair.

"Will you tell me about Jake?" Jenna suddenly asks.

I sigh. I can no longer deny her anything and I start talking. I tell her about the history that Jake and I had in the past and of his seduction of one of my little cousins and of his attempt to elope with her. I can feel my anger rise to the surface as I repeat that dreaded story. The need to track Jake down and beat him to a bloody pulp is extremely overwhelming but I know better than to go out there and cause a premature gang-war. It's just a damn shame that I never listened to my mother's advice about controlling my temper and going to anger management classes because Jenna goes:

"Calm down, Lee. You'll give yourself a heart attack."

"I am calm."

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England."

I force myself to relax. Jenna's right. I can easily get myself worked up over the tiniest of things at times, but this particular situation isn't exactly tiny. I sigh. The only thing that I definitely would love to do at this moment is to give in to the bloodlust and go spill Jake's blood everywhere...that is, until Jenna literally takes me by my dress shirt and sits me down on a marble bench just off to the right of the French doors. I have no freaking clue as to where she gets that kind of strength, but I'm alright with that. It's a huge turn on and I like a strong woman. That's why my father married my mother in the first place, but that's another story for another time.

* * *

Jenna's POV

I get onto Lee's lap, straddling him, and just kiss him like there's no tomorrow. If there's anything that will distract a man from committing unnecessary violence, it's going to be his woman and some sex on the side. Screw the wallflower side of me. I'm a wildflower. I've always been a wildflower, with and without Mina's help. I sigh into his lips as I settle down onto his lap and I can feel his desire in between my thighs. Lee is already hard enough and ready for some lovin' from me. Perfect. He is completely distracted from bloodshed and his body is completely relaxed.

"Fuck," Lee growls.

I'm just about ready to do him when Mina, the freaking blonde bimbo, starts calling my name at the most inconvenient time. A sexually frustrated gangster tells me that he is going to shoot her one of these days just for her uncanny and bad timing. I kiss him hard before I go greet Mina. I'm soaking wet and twice as frustrated as Lee. If he doesn't shoot her, then I will. You never interrupt me when I'm in the middle of something important (in my case, trying to fuck my gangster lover mindlessly in order to lower his blood pressure) I try to compose myself when I look for her. Instead, when she and I come face to face, she says:

"You look like you're going to shoot me. DId I interrupt some sexy time?" She asks impishly.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." I tell her in my crankiest voice.

"Yep. I know I interrupted something. You're always cranky, though not this cranky, when I interrupt you."

"Get to the point, Mina."

"I wanted you to come and meet Jake. He's so fine."

* * *

Lee's POV

What the fuck? Did that bimbo just say what I think she just said? God damn it...

* * *

A/N: Trouble is brewing, ladies and gentlemen! How will this meeting go down? Stay tuned for the next chapter! As always, feedback and reviews are welcomed! Love you all!


	15. Chapter 15

Jenna's POV

"Um...what?"

"You're always so busy with Lee that you don't get out and meet other men these days."

"That's because I'm not a philandering slut like some people I know." I reply.

Of course, the insult is lost on Mina, who keeps going on and on about Jake Willis, though I'm pretty sure I heard Lee chuckle at what I just said. There's plenty more from where that came from, baby. I sigh and simply give in to Mina's exuberant energy, under the pretense of being a good hostess to a guest that wished to make my acquaintance. I can almost feel Lee's nervous energy as I leave to meet Jake.

_Don't have a freaking heart attack, Lee._

I really hope that Lee doesn't have a heart attack. Perhaps I can use this opportunity to my advantage and try to glean information from Jake. If my man is having a hard time, then I have to give it shot. I'm part of a criminal underworld, after all. I know I don't have to be part of it but some things simply have to be done in the name of peace. I stride alongside with Mina and as I make my way towards a tall young man, I catch father in the corner of my eye. He was watching me very carefully. I felt even more relieved that he was nearby. This made this meeting much easier.

"Jake," Mina says. "This is Jenna Williams, my best friend."

I hate to admit it but Jake is a really good looking guy. He had dark, wavy hair and baby blue eyes, kind of like mine. I'm willing to bet that he used those baby blues and his good looks to advantage. Then I remembered Lee's baby cousin and her story. She had been taken advantage of this bastard and my mission is to glean information from him. If his ego is big, then maybe I can get him to slip up. So I spent most of the evening dancing with him, much to Lee's chagrin, and talking about various aspects about gang life. The only thing that I got out of him was that his gang (which turned out to be really revealing) is just as large as my father's and Lee's gang.

_That's not good at all. There's a potential for a gang war._

Other than that, there was no new information to report. Everything that he spoke about-territories that he gained and the money he made off of those territories-was old news. I wish that he would have said something about what he wanted, like the territories that he wanted. That would have been more revealing. I excuse myself from Jake's grip, which had been pretty tight on me, stating that it was getting late, and hurry into the thick crowd. I had seen Lee earlier in the crowd, blending in with a group of men before he disappeared into one of the dark hallways there.

"Lee?"

No answer. I walk farther into the dark and cold hall before a pair of hands grab me and pin me to a familiar marble column there in the dark. A familiar growl echoes through the hall, indicating that it was my Lee. I can feel just how displeased that he is with me right now.

"You crazy bitch." He scolded. "What the hell were you thinking?"

I stare at him defiantly before explaining what I did and I also tell him that Mina had been nagging at me. Lee tells me that I needed to give her up, like he had told me to in the first place. I tell him that I plan to once she showed her true allegiance. Of course, he doesn't like this one bit, but I don't care at all. I did what I thought was right and I didn't need his opinion.

"I did what I needed to do."

"Put yourself in the hands of that bastard? Really smart."

"Shut up."

"Make me, bitch. I'd love to see you try."

Before I can proceed, he starts to grind against me. He growls to me that we had to finish what I had started in the veranda...that, and he wanted me to be rid of Jake's scent and what better way to do that than to rub his own scent on me? I don't have a problem with this at all, whatsoever. I loved a jealous Lee Bryant. He's really sexy, I found, if he's jealous of another. I jump up (my dress going up as well) and tightly wrap my legs around him. I could feel how hard he has become. All I need to do is undo his slacks…

* * *

Lee's POV

That woman drives me nuts with all of her stunts, but that's what makes Jenna, Jenna. She's one of a kind. I wish that she doesn't pull any of her crazy stunts, but she's stubborn and she's admitted to being stubborn. I think that's one of her best traits as a mafia princess and it will do her well in the future...especially if I make her my wife. She's also unpredictable. I hadn't counted on her having crazy strength. How else would she have been able to lift all two-hundred and five pounds of me? Plus, she wanted to fuck me on the veranda. How's that for irony, considering she ran from me before I could do the same to her?

_That's my Jenna._

I report to Tobias to see if he had any luck of getting any information out of Jake. Unfortunately, he didn't have as much luck as I did, either. Jake has definitely gotten smarter this time around. The one thing that I did notice was that he had shown up alone. He's gotten really cocky, too. I wonder what he's planning? I guess I'll have to keep an eye out on him...


	16. Chapter 16

Jenna's POV

Lee left me soaking wet as usual, but this time it was for a good reason. He fears that Jake's gang is much bigger than he anticipated, now that Mina seemed to be snuggling up to the man in question. I didn't like how she pulled me away from Lee earlier this evening. For all I know, that could have been a plan to get me abducted from my place. Then again, my introduction to Jake could have been completely innocent, but I doubt it. I'm watching Mina from the shadows of the hallway that I still hid in and she was all snuggled up to Jake. Now I had to wonder if she really wanted me to go with Jake, considering all the touching I'm seeing at the moment. I guess I really had to drop my friendship with her pretty darn soon. She was starting to behave like the rest of her girlfriends…

_Backstabbing bitch._

I looked over at Jake and he had his attention over Mina's shoulder as he listened (or pretended to listen) to her blabber. I follow his gaze and Lee is glaring right back at Jake. Oh, dear lord. The two spotted each other and if father hadn't nearby, I'm sure there would have been an explosive confrontation between the two men. I suspect that Mina did, indeed, tell Jake of my relationship with Lee. It would explain why Jake didn't want to let me go earlier and Lee's jealous behavior. Lee looks like he's ready to murder Jake for touching me. Who can blame him? Jake came close to losing his baby cousin to this man and the memory, as far as I can see, is still pretty damn fresh. He didn't want a repeat of that day again. I decided to stay in the shadows and observe.

Jake appeared to be a cheerful guy when I met him earlier tonight, but I saw the predatory look in his blue eyes as he stared at me when we danced together. As I said before, he could easily use his charms to his advantage and have any woman that he wanted. Mina is no exception because she is clearly bedazzled by him and, more than likely, spilling any secret that I could have told her to him in order to gain his favor. My blood just started to boil as Mina started to give his neck some attention with her lips. I came to a serious conclusion after that...She had been using me after all this time. Lee had been right about her.

_Mina, how could you?_

I sent her a text message, quickly ending our friendship (effectively calling her a bitch in my text) and stormed off to my room in tears. She had been my only friend in this dark world. I should have known better than to trust her. The only thing left to do right now that I could think of is get rid of anything that symbolized our false friendship. I collected knick-knacks that once meant a lot to me and put them in a box. I collected everything that Mina had a hand in. I even thought about burning the dress that I'm wearing now, but I decided not to and simply because father got me this dress. I take my box of knick-knacks and pictures and I go outside, almost off of the Williams' grounds, and toss my box into a fire pit that had been built recently.

"Good-bye, traitor."

I pull out a lighter from my garter and set fire to the contents in the box. I felt a burden come off of my shoulders and my body began to relax again as the fire rose higher and higher in the fire pit. Mina will never fool me again with her air-headed ways. She has proven to be extremely devious and conniving, as a woman part of the mafia should be by all rights.

"You'll never fool me again, bitch."

"Now you understand." A familiar voice said.

Lee stood next to me as the fire raged on, enjoying much of the view that burned before us. I grimly nodded but I didn't say a word. I expected him to rub things in my face about my so-called friendship with Mina, but he had more class than I gave him credit for. Instead, he put a protective arm around my waist and a loving kiss at the top of my head. I really didn't want him to touch me but, at the same time, I knew I would be lost without him.

"I can only rely upon myself." I say to him. "Trust no one."

The man next to me said nothing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! Couldn't come up with anything for this next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one! Feedback and reviews always appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

Lee's POV

_Finally._

Jenna finally understood that she couldn't trust anyone anymore and it took that one incident with Mina to get her going. She has proven to be a very strong woman and she showed me her strength when she burned all of her mementos of her 'friendship' with the blonde. I saw that she had cried about it but she moved on and allowed her anger to do all of the work. As far as I was concerned, Mina is being treated as an enemy due to her association with Jake Willis. I look over at a sleeping Jenna and at her tear-stained face. I couldn't stand seeing her cry. It hurt a lot to see her like that. Before getting to know her personally, I've always seen her as a stubborn little brat (now she's just stubborn). She was strong-willed and spoiled. Despite what I had seen, she's still a vulnerable little girl on the inside, wishing for a normal life. I can tell that she has accepted the fact that she had been born into a world of criminals and that there is no escaping this life. I will admit to the fact that I didn't want to live this life either, but father drilled it into my mind at an early age that I had to accept the life I was born with and if I wanted to be a successful mob boss, I had to forget my childhood innocence. I lost that very innocence at the age of thirteen when my mother had gotten shot by a rival gang member. I had gotten so very angry that my sweet and beautiful mother had gotten shot that I didn't need any prodding from my father. I shot my first victim dead with a semi-automatic weapon and I didn't feel sorry one bit that day. Father took that day to build me into the man that I am today. Cold and calculating, who only cared about his immediate family, and deadly. That is who I am today. Whether I realized it or not, Jenna had become part of my family in her own, strange way. We insult each other if there is something that neither one of us liked and the next minute we're in bed and making out.

_It's strange, but that's the nature of our relationship._

I like how our relationship is. There's nothing about it that I want to change. It makes us who we are and that's how I like it. She and I had the best sex tonight and I have to say her anger and rage contributed. I should make her mad more often just so I can end the day with that kind of action. I mean, come on. I don't want to end the day tired, covered in blood, and drown myself in alcohol. Having someone like Jenna with me would be much more conducive to my world as a bachelor. I sigh.

_I've been a bachelor for how long?_

Geez. In my attempt to be single, I spent twenty-seven years of life as a cold, hardened mafia guy. I never really got to know the warmth and touch of a woman, until I got together with Jenna. She's taught me some interesting stuff...in life, that is, you perverts. She's taught me never to fuck around with an angry bitch (though I've put this theory to bed, so to speak...and quite literally, I might add) and to give her some space (something I haven't learned yet...Jenna's so addicting). I learned that if there's something that I want, I got to earn it the old fashioned way (need I say more?). Like I said, she's taught me about life and women (their behavior, I should say) in general. Oh, yes, and another thing...I learned that I have to treat her like a queen, though I already knew that when I went after her in the first place.

_Dad loves her._

It's true. My father loves her like a daughter and is hoping, as much as Tobias is, that I make her part of the family so we can solidify that alliance between our families. I actually like the entire plan, though I look at the second part of the plan as a bonus. Jenna's different from most women. She's not a gold-digger. Actually, she once told me that she didn't care for money and would rather live happy and poor, rather than rich and unhappy. I can understand since she expressed the desire to get away from the criminal underworld but, again, she has come to accept the fact that she could never leave, much less trust those she called friends. It's a hard fact of life and we all know it.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey everyone! Silverwritinggoddess here and I'm back with chapter 18! I hope you guys enjoy this after a slight dry spell (which I apologize for) that I went through! As always, feedback and reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Jenna's POV

"Fuck."

Lee flips me onto my back in frustration after I rode him for a little while. He absolutely hates it when I'm in control. It drives him up the wall and I love every minute of it. I wanted some early morning sex this morning and taking advantage of a sleeping gangster seemed like a great idea...I can't believe that I didn't think about that the last time I slept with Lee. Thankfully, he hadn't been too displeased with me when he woke up to me riding him. Well, considering that he was such in a foul mood last night that I figured that he needed something awesome to start his morning. What better way to do that than to get him all hot and bothered? It worked and now he's back to pounding me hard. I really like this passionate side of Lee. It proves that he can be something other than cold and rigid, even though he will never admit that out loud to anybody. He's too proud and will continue to be so, no matter what. That pride and arrogance was what really made me hate him in the beginning. Looking back on it, I'm kind of ashamed of how prejudiced of him I had been. My father and mother had taught me to be very respectful and polite to others, no matter how unfriendly a person seems to be. Lee, though, lit a fire in me that I never knew that I had. He made me feel something...a longing that I never knew that was there. That all changed when he nearly had sex with me that one night in the hallway.

"Ngh...Lee."

Lee roughly claims my lips, suckling at my lower lip. For the first time in my twenty years of existence, I feel like a real woman because of him. I will never admit that to him, though. I really don't want him to have the pleasure of knowing that he affected me with his touch, but I think I'm doing a pretty poor job of doing that right now and he knows it. He smirks every time he touches me with his lips or, simply, with a hand whenever he brushes it over one of my breasts. Dear god, he drives me nuts with his touch.

"You like it, brat?" He asks with a wicked grin.

The one thing I hate is being called a brat, but I guess in Lee's terms, being called a brat is a term of endearment. I prefer being called by my given name, but he usually doesn't. The only time he calls me by my given name is when he's pissed off or when he's being a grouch in general...which brings me to the phone call that he received a couple of minutes after he decided to let up on me. The look on his face darkened when he realized who it was on the end of the phone.

"What do you want, Willis?" He growls.

* * *

Lee's POV

I have no idea why that bastard is calling me during my time with Jenna. I thought I made it clear to him at the party that he was to have no contact with me or with my vixen but since it's Jake Willis, rules don't really apply to him. Yes, he's definitely cocky now that he has his own gang that he's in control of. However, since father made it known that we will not tolerate any stupidity on their parts, he's been pretty quiet...and that concerns me. I already have my guys casing the joint over at the Willis place to see what he's doing.

"You weren't trying to spy on me, were you?"

Damn. He discovered my guys and very quickly. I say nothing to give away my nervousness. I tell him that I don't know what he's referring to. I can almost see him rolling his eyes in the background as he sighs with exasperation. If I remember correctly, he's also very impatient when it comes to various things he wanted. I'm hoping to use this to my advantage in case he slips up somewhere. The longer I drag things out, the more impatient he becomes. It'll give me another excuse to wipe him out once and for all.

"Aw, come on. My guys caught some unwanted company. Executed all but one so I can extract information if need be."

Fuck. This is not good. He's much more savvy that he has been in the past and, now, he's proven to be extremely brutal. This is putting me in an extremely dangerous position, now that he knows I'm involved with the whole plan of spying on him. I look over at Jenna, who was looking back at me, curiously, with her blue eyes. I signal to her to be silent as Jake continued his threats. I don't need him to know that I was with her right now. Jenna's safety is the utmost importance and if he gets his hands on her like he did the last time, peace be damned. It's going to be all-out war and tons of blood will be spilled. I'm beyond caring at this point but I want to make sure Jenna is safe. I don't need that bastard to take her from me, just like he tried to take my cousin away from me.

"What is it that you want?" I ask carefully.

He gives me a list of demands...one of which causes me to throw my phone out of the window.


	19. Chapter 19

Jenna's POV

"Lee, what's wrong?"

I sat up, trying to ease his rising temper. Lee is the type of man who got angry really quick when someone crosses him and this morning is definitely no exception. His face had gone red, almost purple, and I was afraid that he was going to have a heart attack. His body is really tense and I can feel his heart pounding hard and fast against his chest. Normally, I don't try to comfort him when he's like this but he looks ready to commit murder in the first degree. His gray eyes have gone a stormy gray, almost black. Quite frankly, I'm almost afraid of him. I've never seen him this angry before. I highly doubt that his own father had seen him this angry before. I can be wrong, though, and I have a feeling that I am wrong.

Lee turns to look at me and it's frightening to see his face. It's more animalistic in nature. He's looking at me but not really seeing. I can imagine that he's seeing a red haze in his vision. At this point, I back off and back up. This action finally gets him to snap out of it. His face is still flushed from making love to me and from his anger as well. His eyes lighten up again but not completely. His anger hasn't completely subsided but enough he's finally coherent enough to speak again.

"What did he say to you?" I try again.

"You don't want to know." He says.

His breathing is still hard and ragged. What could have shaken him all up like this? I get behind him and try to sooth him with a shoulder massage. I don't dare to try anything more with him for now. I'm amazed with how tense he really is. I'm surprised that he can even move himself in this state. It takes me almost a full hour to get him to loosen up a little bit. I gently kiss his face as I offer him a full-body massage. This finally sparks some interest, but I can still see his frustration and anger in his eyes...and affection? I'm finally seeing a shadow of the real Lee. I think I'm seeing the loving and protective nature of the cold-hearted man that everyone sees everyday. I must say that the idea of seeing the real man beneath the cold exterior is highly appealing. However, I know I have to take things one step at a time, especially when it comes to Lee.

"He gave me a list of threats and demands." Lee begins again.

Threats and demands? As far as I'm concerned, Lee is very good handling threats and all kinds of demands. He has a reputation out in the mafia world of being able to crush any threat without any problems and without any qualms. If there was any gang that needed a problem solved, everyone went to Lee and his father. They are the best when it comes to eliminating threats, so, again, what kind of threat could have made Lee so upset?

"What kind of threats and demands?"

* * *

Lee's POV

I told her the kinds of demands Jake made, which were rather trivial demands (indicating how much of a rookie he really is), but I stopped short of telling her of the one demand that he made. The very thought of Jake wanting the one woman that I desired most makes my blood boil. He went as far as to suggesting that we should share her with one another to solidify an alliance. Solidify an alliance by bedding the same woman? It's clear that Jake has not changed over the years. In fact, that one suggestion he made to me tells me that he got worse with age. We're both twenty-seven years old but our respective behaviors are definitely far apart.

_How do I tell that to Jenna?_

Simple, I don't. She doesn't need to know. Jake already signed his death warrant when he made that demand. I could easily give him the other demands he listed (such as money, weapons and drugs), but I will not, EVER, give my Jenna up, much less share her with the biggest bastard on the planet. I tell her again that I rather not talk about it. Thankfully, she took that as a hint to leave it alone. I succumb to her offer of a full-body massage. I relax as I listen to her bare feet slap against the wood floor as she went to retrieve the body oils. I fall into a meditative state as my mother has taught me when I was a teenager. I had anger management issues at the time and they had developed right after my mother had gotten shot. Mother taught me this when she realized my problem, even though father used my anger issues to his advantage, molding me into the man that I am today.

I didn't realize that Jenna returned until I felt her warm lips against my shoulder, where I had a tattoo covering up a gunshot wound. I never told Jenna about how I got that gunshot wound, much less my mother. She has tried to pry the story out of me but I wouldn't budge. Of course, mother accused me of being stubborn like my father and, quite frankly, that's exactly where I got my stubbornness from. It's inherited, mind you, and not put there by my father. Someday, I'll tell them both about how I got this wound, but not today. Today is meant for relaxation...and getting me a new phone unless I find the other one.

"I'll find your phone." She whispers into my ear.

Apparently she sent a quick text message to her men. I could hear her messing around with her phone and punching in a few commands before she started with my massage. Her hands are warm and slick from the oil she applied and I can feel myself relaxing further as she rubbed every muscle in my body. My mind shuts down and, pretty soon, I'm back to snoozing like a baby.

* * *

A/N: I just looked at my stats and saw that this story has been viewed over 10,000 times! Thanks so much everyone for reading this! Let's go for 30,000! Please read and review! Always welcomed and appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

Lee's POV

I came to a decision when I woke up from my massage. I decided that I would take Jake out once and for all and my decision could have come at a better time. Jenna had received news a couple of minutes ago that one of her cousins had run off with a man that was, apparently, part of his gang a couple of nights after the dinner party that the Williams family threw and she hadn't been seen since then. My little vixen is distraught because she adores her baby cousin. Don't you just love the irony of the situation? My blood boils because this is deja vu all over again. It had been my cousin that had been targeted and, now, it's Jenna's cousin. Also, one of my surviving guys from the botched mission to Jake's recently reported that Jake's gang is involved in the sex trade...human trafficking.

_You bastard…_

No wonder my cousin had been targeted before. I didn't see it then, thinking that he was just a fortune hunter at the time, but I see it now. I should ?have known that Jake had a hand in the trade before he became gang leader. It would explain his massive and sudden wealth. Lilly is a beautiful girl and Jake saw that. If he had successfully eloped with my cousin, he would have sold her off to the first client that bid the highest amount on her. My father and I are already working out a plan to track down the man who took Jenna's cousin while the rest of my team are working on tracking their exact location. Once I got a precise location, I'm going to bust the sex trafficking ring myself and bring Jenna's cousin back.

"And then wipe out that bastard once and for all."

Jake has become a powerful enemy, even though he hasn't made that side of himself known to the mafia world. It will, though, when I expose him for who for who he is. There were a few families that I knew of that were showing favor towards him and that's not what I want. His charisma was drawing them in and exposing his true, brutal nature might take everyone off guard. Keyword: might. The attempt to expose him might backfire on me as well and it might draw in other gangs to seek his power. I hate double-edged swords...and so does Jenna, but she knows what I'm planning is necessary. She doesn't show it but I know she's fond of me and would hate it if something happened to this pretty mug of mine. I actually said that to her just to see how she would react. She actually threw something at my head before jumping me.

"Sir!"

"What is it?"

"We located our target in Europe."

Europe. In freaking Europe. Jake, as far as I know, has a few connections over there and I'm willing to bet that this ring is his and that's where all the revenue he makes comes from. I get up to get father and inform him of the new information while my man gets our private jet ready for flight. I'm hoping that this mission doesn't take me long. I have my sweet vixen to seduce some more before I make her completely mine…in body and in name. I'll definitely have to call her up with my newly recovered phone. It had been found in Jenna's private rose garden. It's a nice place, her garden is and it's an awesome and private place to be alone with her. Someday, I'll fuck her there.

* * *

Jenna's POV

Ugh. I feel miserable. I feel sick and weak, like I'm coming down with something. I have headaches and my body is aching majorly. Mother finally called a doctor to see what was wrong with me, but she had a suspicion about what was going on with me. The doctor came and went, without saying a word to me. I'm flipping out and I'm ready to go after him and hold him hostage at gunpoint till he gave me the information that I wanted. So when mother tells me I'm pregnant, I'm completely stunned. It definitely explains why I missed several of my periods.

_Two periods, I missed. I'm guessing that means I'm two months along._

Mother confirms that the doctor says I'm two months along. She's giddy as a sixteen year old, but who can blame her? This is going to be her first grandchild and she wants to dote on my little bun in the oven. I know I will be doting on him or her for sure. I don't know about Lee, though, and his stance on children but I'm kind of excited about this. So mother and I go out shopping for this unexpected, yet pleasant, surprise. Father was exceptionally pleased, but he didn't want to announce it, which I was thankful for.

"Not until the father reappears."

My father ought to be pleased, too. He had, and still is, pushing for a match between Lee and me. He says that we're doing things backwards, but it's more of a teasing sort of thing. I know that he's happy to be a grandfather and that's all that mattered to me. It's only Lee that I'm concerned about...and, of course, my baby cousin. I do hope that he finds her so I can tell him (and her) that this brat is having his brat.


	21. Chapter 21

Jenna's POV

Lee's been gone for almost a month and a half and it's killing me. I need his touch really bad and to fill this ache that I'm feeling. Maybe it's just pregnancy hormones messing with me. My instincts say that's not part of the trouble, but a part of me says that I really do miss having Lee around. He has become part of my life and I find that life has become boring without him in it. He's the only man that can make me feel so alive and put a fire into me. He just has to come back home so he can see what I'm carrying inside me.

Lee, you better come home in one piece; otherwise, I'll kill you.

I'm having his baby and for him to not come back home would definitely be a blow. Father says that I shouldn't worry too much about Lee. Lee is very reliable and very well trained when it comes to missions, like the one he is on now. Father told me to have faith in him and he's right. I needed to have all the faith I can give him so he can come back to his unborn child and me. My Lee doesn't show it but I know that he has a gentle side to him. I've yet to meet his precious cousin, Lilly, who sounds like an absolute darling, and the rest of his family. That's another thing that I look forward to. If this alliance is going to go through, I might as well get to know them.

_Ah, baby..._

When I started showing, I had initially thought it was my baby but mother told me that most of my bump was actually water retention, which disappointed me. However, since I was getting towards my fourth month (roughly sixteen weeks), she says that I do have a true baby bump now. I'm thankful for my mother's expertise because I'm on my own at the moment and I need all the help I can get while Lee's gone. Speaking of help, Father had also assigned me some extra bodyguards now that I'm expecting. Nobody, except for Lee's and my family, knows that I'm pregnant and I'm grateful for that. I love my little bun in the oven already even though he, or she, isn't completely formed in the womb yet. I will protect our child.

"I wonder what Lee's up to right now?"

* * *

Lee's POV

I got to Jenna's cousin just in the nick of time. My men escorted her back to our hotel so she could have some time to get cleaned up and get something in her stomach. When I first saw her, I almost missed the resemblance that she shared with Jenna. They both have the same raven hair and blue eyes. Actually, they could have passed for twin sisters. Unfortunately, she looked like she had been starving herself as an act of rebellion to her captors. In the sex trade, women are supposed to be at their best so they can fetch the highest price for whatever client they attract. Apparently, she was very well informed of that fact and tried to do the opposite. I have to admire her desire to keep potential buyers away from her and it looks like it might have saved her this time around.

_Thank god, now I can go home...for now._

I called Jenna's father and the rest of her family to tell them of my success. I didn't tell them that I'm all covered in blood. I'm still dripping in it since I shot mercilessly and took out the remaining guys of the sex ring by a knife and sword that I discovered earlier in the warehouse that I traveled to. They, obviously, were into exotic weapons as well. Again, it explains the massive wealth Jake came into as of late. I wonder how many other rings he could be running. For all I know, he could be running some back in the states and we don't even know it and I hate not knowing what could be going on.

"Fuck!"

If that is indeed the case, I needed to get back to the states as fast as possible. I don't want my Jenna left alone for too long. As powerful as her father's gang is, I've now seen how truly big Jake's gang is and it's huge. It's so huge that it is as big as mine and Tobias's combined. It definitely confirms my fear that a gang-war is on the horizon. Jake wants a war and he's definitely going to get one. There's no way to avoid it. It's stemming from when I gave him that humiliating beat-down that I gave him and from stopping him from selling my baby cousin to his clients...of that, I am sure of. I tell this to Tobias, who promises me that he will gather enough allies to take Jake on when the war goes down.

"I'll see you then."

I'm about to hang up the phone when Tobias says:

"By the way, my daughter has a surprise for you."

_Click._

What kind of surprise? I guess I'll find out when I get home.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I had this written down already, but I forgot to post it. I apologize for that. I have also been busy building a website with another writer so that took up a lot of time and, of course, my full-time job. I hope you guys forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Lee's POV

Well, it seems that my little vixen is going to have a child...my child. Quite frankly, I'm actually pretty damn pleased. I don't know why Jenna was worried about my reaction. I guess she was worried that I would be upset, which I'm not. The sight of seeing her stomach becoming round with a future Bryant excites me. I'm also pleased with the extra security that had been provided for her. This child is extremely special and I'm not about to lose him or her. My entire family is pretty excited, considering my outstanding personality traits. Mother and father have always hoped for a grandchild, though they had been expecting my little brother, Austin, to be the first one in the family to give a grandchild. Actually, I think they expected him to be the only one to give them grandchildren, period. I'm the hardass jerk of the family and both of my parents knew it, even though they don't care to admit it...out loud, that is.

I'm not about to tell her what went down over in Europe, except to say that her cousin is now safe and back at home with her family. I don't need her to get stressed over what exactly happened over there. If she finds out that I got involved in a gun and knife-fight, she's more than likely to go berserk on me. As for her cousin, she stayed silent throughout the flight back to the states. She had this stony look on her face, kind of like the one I always wear, but her blue eyes had told a very powerful and frightening story. I know that she saw a lot of things in that warehouse over there that only prisoners, like her, saw. I left her sitting in silence, though I made sure she got plenty of attention from the flight attendants. I spent the rest of the flight thinking about what I'm going to do about Jake Willis and his gang.

I burned all of my bloodied clothes before I came back to the states so she wouldn't have to see what I had gone through. My father and Tobias, as far as I know, are still recruiting more allies (that we haven't lost to Jake, that is) in order to face off with Jake. I'm pissed that some old allies of ours decided to work with Jake instead. Father told me about it while I had been in Europe, thus contributing my execution of Jake's associates over there. He's clearly out for revenge and he's doing everything in his power to sabotage me. Now it's only a matter of time until that gang-war arrives and he knows it. All he had to do was take something of mine in order to start one and he knows exactly what he needs in order to start a fight. For now, all I can do is wait and watch Jake's every move...and pleasure a certain vixen who was wearing one of my shirts to accommodate her round stomach. It's a very hot sight to see and a very private sight that I get all to myself.

* * *

Jenna's POV

I'm so excited that Lee wants the baby. I had been kind of worried that he didn't want it. I don't know what I would do if he didn't want it. I'm glad. He's definitely attracted to my growing belly and to my swelling breasts as well. Typical male but I'll forgive him for it, considering my sex drive has been pretty darn low since I got pregnant. Speaking of, mother said that once I hit the six month mark, I'm supposed to be enjoying my pregnancy and my sexuality. I tell this to Lee just to see how he would react. His reaction is as I expected. He now has me against our marble column at my end of father's mansion and we're exchanging plenty of heated kisses and he's slowly teasing me down in that forbidden area of my body in order to achieve. I must admit that I missed being in this position.

"Mmmph...Lee."

I'm soaking wet as he continues to stroke me down there but he doesn't do anything else. I'm frustrated but I get the sense that he didn't want to go any further because of our baby. Can't say that I blame him in the least so I offer him another way to ease his frustration. I won't say what I offered him but it definitely caught his interest. He's smirking that heart-melting smirk and he tells me that he's more than happy to oblige my desires. I simply smile at him and lead him inside of my room.

Where the hell has the time gone? It's gone by so fast because my stomach is now rounder than before and I can easily feel my little bun in the oven move now. It's a glorious feeling to know that there's a little boy inside my body. Yes, I found out that I am having a prince of my own within the next three months and I'm really excited. I'm going to double check that my baby is a boy, since mistakes can be made at times but I think it's a boy. I know Lee is looking forward to our son's arrival as well, even though he doesn't really show it. Eh, deep down inside, I know he's going to love him and be fascinated by his son's charms and good looks.

Speaking of my gangster lover, I have been jumping him like crazy ever since I hit month number six...like my mother had said that I would. I really do enjoy my sexuality. I embrace it. Before Lee came along, it was something that I never really talked about but, now, there's a man in my life to help me appreciate it and to appreciate it. Let me tell you, he really appreciates it now that I jump him every time that I see him. No joke. We actually did it in the veranda (on a day when no one was home, mind you) and, dear lord, I'm looking forward to the next time that we do it there.

"You got your wish, Lee." I say to him. "We finally fucked on the veranda."

"Next time, you better be wearing that robe."

Oh, yes. I remember the extremely revealing robe he referred to. I had fingered the opening of my robe the day he came to visit father and I showed him a lot of my legs as well. It'll probably be after I have my little girl that I can wear that thing again and I'll definitely be showing off more than just my legs.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So sorry for not updating this sooner! I know I kept my biggest fans out there (Kmart and Saralee, among others) waiting. Thanks so much for your support! I truly do appreciate it! I've been busy building my website for my non-fiction stories and poetry. I'm debating whether or not to move some of my fan fics over there...I don't know yet. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. For now, enjoy and reviews and feedback always appreciated!

* * *

Lee's POV

I put my weapon up to the traitor's head and put a bullet through him, blood and guts splattering onto the floor and onto the wall behind him. As it turned out, one of my guys had been spilling information to Jake Willis. Some of the information that had been spilled, according to intel gathered, some of the information involved Jenna and her pregnancy. Now she couldn't even go to a hospital without being followed by one of Jake's gangsters. She's no longer safe in the outside world, despite the added security she had been given recently. After this incident, I'm definitely taking no chances with anyone. I'm almost tempted to let father have at this one since the traitor had been part of his gang-the original Bryant gang. However, I'm going to lead this gang one day and I'll eventually have to purge my gang if and when it comes down to it. I sigh heavily.

_Damn. Now what?_

All I know is that Jenna needs to be guarded closely. The only person in this gang that I can trust at this point is my father. His associates had also been mine and one of those associates betrayed us. Father is taking the time to check his employees and weed out any potential threats. So far, he hadn't picked up any other possible spy in the organization. I, personally, informed Tobias of the security breach that we had and told him to keep a close eye on Jenna while I finished up my investigation. Once that's over with, I will take care of Jenna myself and keep her at my side. I will never, ever, let Jake take her from me. I bet when he first saw Jenna, he saw bucket loads of money before him and started scheming since the night of the dinner party her father threw. However, Jenna's cousin, who is almost an exact replica of the woman, got caught up in the entire scheme. The old Jake would have panicked at the mistake, but he didn't. He continued his operation as if nothing had happened, though, I have to wonder if he ever did detect that mistake. If he did, I guess he figured that he could still make a profit on the cousin, since she was a copy of the coveted Mafia princess, just not a big profit as he hoped.

_Jenna would bring in a lot of profit if he had her the first time._

It's true. Jenna's beauty and reputation as the mafia princess of the underworld of society is legendary. Everyone wants her, whether for marriage or, in Jake's case, for much darker purposes. Now that she's pregnant with my child, it makes her more valuable and a bigger target for enemies. The price on her very life has pretty much skyrocketed through the roof. Ah, well, that's why I'm in Jenna's life now. She's mine to protect...and that's another reason why Jake is targeting her. I'm in her life and I'm, as his biggest rival and enemy, standing in his way of his coveted prize. If I know the man, he'll stop at nothing to take her from me.

_Not on your life, Willis._

I've grown really fond of Jenna and of her feisty spirit. She continuously stirred my blood, emotionally and sexually. Hell, and I already mentioned this, she brought out my inner predator. She brought out the animalistic hunter inside of me. Father had been trying to get that side of me to come out for years when I was growing up. The only thing he got out of me was my anger after my mother had been shot. Heh. He's going to be awfully disappointed (or pleased) that Jenna managed to bring out that side of me. He tried for the last fourteen years to achieve that, while it took Jenna only a matter of days. Even now, just thinking of the raven-haired vixen is bringing up those primal instincts that I constantly felt when I'm around her. No. She belonged to me and me alone.

"Jake Willis is going to die."

* * *

Jenna's POV

"Lee must have made some kind of important decision."

Every time that Lee made some kind of decision, I often get these shivers down my spine. Every time he makes a decision, he's pretty damn firm afterwards. There's no budging him at all, that stubborn jackwagon. I love the man, don't get me wrong, but I hate it when he refuses to yield. There's just no compromising with him, but, to be fair, I am the same way as well and the night that Lee and I got into a disagreement over in being in Jake's company is a prime example of my being stubborn and unyielding. I warned him that I'm both of those qualities but, of course, he doesn't listen.

"Your father is going to drive me up the wall." I say to my unborn baby.

Ugh. I feel like a watermelon. Today is one of those days that I'm really uncomfortable and my feet are really swollen. However, feeling my little prince move about inside my womb made up for it, even though his little body did make some of my movements awkward and painful. It depends on what position he takes inside me. I told my Lee that I'm convinced that we were having a boy. He seemed a little taken aback by my statement when I told him this but he recovered with that smirked that I loved before he said that he agreed with me.

"Why do you say our baby is a boy?" He had asked me.

"Mother's intuition." I replied.

It's true. I have always been an instinctual person and my instincts were screaming that I carried a little boy inside of me. I never doubted my instincts and my parents told me to follow them always. So after we agreed that I'm going to have a son, Lee and I had started to discuss baby names for our little boy over the phone before he was called away to business. I sigh and take a deep breath, inhaling Lee's spicy scent from the shirt that I was wearing. I didn't feel like going on a shopping spree for maternity clothes so I raided Lee's closet instead, much to his amusement, and took a shirt. One good look and he ordered me to start wearing more of his shirts before he decided that he would take what he wanted from me with his tongue.

"Okay, let's not go there." I tell myself.

I have three more months remaining in my pregnancy and giving myself an orgasm beforehand might induce early labor. I want my little prince to be big and strong like his father so I kind of sort of need him to stay inside me for the remaining months, mind you. And speaking of orgasms…

"WHERE ARE YOU, LEE?"


	24. Chapter 24

Jake's POV

It's only a matter of time before I strike against Tobias and Lee. I'm just waiting for the right moment when both the Bryants and Williamses guards are down so I can strike. I learned that sitting and waiting around drives Lee Bryant absolutely mad and, according to some of my sources, he's wearing a hole in the floor of his place as he waits for me to make a move. The only thing that keeps him from completely going mad is the beautiful mafia princess, Jenna Williams. Jenna is quite the goddess I must say. It's no wonder that Lee has been so captivated by her. Her raven locks fell down to her waist, maybe a bit longer than that, and her eyes were as deep as sapphires. Apparently, that combination of looks and traits is common in the Williams family since one of my guys shacked up with the cousin, who is a carbon copy of Jenna, and dated her for awhile before I made him put her on the sex market. She would have brought in a good profit (not as good a profit if I had Jenna) if Lee and his crew hadn't broken my ring up in Europe.

Lee is just as calculating as I remember and just as brutal. I thoroughly enjoy watching him watching me. It's a complicated and fascinating game of chess that we play. Whatever move either one of us make, the other is there lying in wait and preparing to make his next move. In a game of Chess, the king cannot be captured. He can only be trapped and forced into a checkmate. The queen, on the other hand, is the most powerful piece on the board and twice as valuable as the king. Jenna plays the role very well. She affects Lee in ways that others couldn't and that makes her extremely valuable. Her pregnancy makes her even more valuable to me since she carried the future of the Bryant family inside of her. If she hadn't been pregnant, then selling her off to the highest bidder would have been worthwhile as far as money is concerned, but I don't think so...not when I can inflict extreme pain on Lee. It would even up the score since the beating he gave me after I seduced his pretty cousin. I have seen the way he looked at her that night at the party. He's fond of her and she's fond of him, according to Mina.

My little Mina has been really good at reporting things back to me. Sending her to befriend the legendary mafia princess had been perfect, though they got really close which was something that I didn't want. It caused my little girl to get really sloppy at reporting back to me and she has admitted that she made some mistakes in her job that she typically doesn't make. Her admission, admittedly, had saved her life. I normally don't give people second chances, whether they are close to me or not, but her honesty is what saved her and she knew it. Mina had a fit when Jenna dumped her all of the sudden. She doesn't take kindly to being called a bitch, even though it's the truth, and doesn't take being dumped all that well either. Well, she should have realized that Lee must have warned Jenna about Mina in the first place since he is the type of man who observes people as part of his profession.

"Ah, well…shit happens."

As long as Lee doesn't pick up on anymore mistakes on anybody's part, I know I'm going to be okay. That's the only thing I need to watch out for...his damned attention to detail. He's extremely sharp and I have briefed every member of my gang, Mina included, about Lee's sharp eyes. They all know that Lee is extremely brutal and tortures anybody that gets in his way. I had been informed, recently, about how one of my guys had gotten caught by Lee and had been killed by him. However, I still had another guy in hiding within Lee's home and reporting back to me. So far, so good, he hadn't been caught and that was even after Desmond went and investigated every last man within his gang.

"That's why he's the best."

Yep. A member of Lee's family is actually reporting back to me and that's how I'm getting all of my information about everyone. The guy that had been killed recently had leaked it to said family member before he had been caught out. Heh. It's going to be quite a surprise when the truth comes out...especially when everyone finds out that it's Desmond Bryant's older brother, Butch. Just Butch. He dropped his surname when he entered my gang, but uses it when he mingles with his former family. No one really knows his true name but since I have him on my side of the field, I'm not going to push the issue, despite my curiosity. As long as I'm getting my information, I really don't care what happens to anybody. Butch has also promised me that I'll get Jenna in exchange for some money that he claims that he has been cheated out of. Done. That's a business deal I can handle. No problem.

* * *

A/N: Surprise! Bet you didn't expect me to throw in Jake Willis (the George Wickham equivalent of this story). Anyway, I figured a change of perspective was in order and, plus, I thought it would be interesting to write out his thoughts. Thanks for reading! Feedback and reviews are always welcomed!


	25. Chapter 25

Lee's POV

My mother has me in hand and her reasons for taking me to an old part of the house are unknown. The only time we go to the old part of the house (the third floor, which belonged to my grandmother at some point in her life) is when we want to reminisce about old times. Of course, that's only when the entire family is together and that is not the case here. So the trip to this particular part of the house strikes me as odd. Mother refuses to tell me and so, I spent the entire walk to the older part of our home trying to figure out what mother had in store for us. My mind is going round and round in circles, trying to figure out the purpose of our coming here, until my mother finally tells me:

"Don't hurt yourself, boy. You'll find out when we get into your grandmother's bed room."

Heh. My mother, rest her soul, can sound like my father when she gets aggravated. I guess twenty-eight years of marriage to my father did that to her. Anyway, my grandmother passed away several years ago from a deadly cancer. She was the wisest, if not the feistiest, woman in the family and everyone loved her. She could take on the most hardened criminal and turn them into crying and sniveling babies. I guess that's how my father got his reputation. He took lessons from her as a boy, though he's loathe to admit that to anyone. Mother has always made fun of him for being a mama's boy and it's highly entertaining to watch my father go red with embarrassment.

"Alright, we're here." Mother says.

We enter an old, yet elegant, room that looks to be decorated for a queen. My grandmother was highly respected in the gang and everyone was sad to see her go when she passed. I was twenty-two when she passed away and I can still hear her clear, strong voice, telling me that I was going to be the best man...the best mob boss...there was in the mafia world. I always listened to my grandmother because her words, somehow, always became reality. I'm already considered a boss even though father hasn't officially retired from the position. I'm already leading a portion of my father's gang. Someday, I will be leader of the entire syndicate, with a wife and child beside me.

Jenna…

Then the reason hits me. Mother looks at me with a knowing look as she walks over to grandmother's vanity. On the vanity, my grandmother's jewelry box, which was made of real mahogany, sat in front of the mirror, atop of a marble surface. She produces a really elegant-looking ring that my grandfather had given my grandmother. There is a large diamond in the middle set in gold and small pearls sat on both sides of the diamond. I can see it on Jenna's slender hand now and the image that I see in my mind is a nice image.

"This is your grandmother's engagement ring. She wanted me to give this to you when you found that special woman."

Jenna certainly is special and the both of us knew it. Mother had been charmed by that raven-haired vixen of mine when I introduced her. She loved her feisty and stubborn personality and told me one night that she would fit in perfectly with our family. Jenna definitely does and I love her. Come to think of it, I haven't really thought of my feelings for her as of late and I'm finding that they are much deeper than I thought they would be.

"You love her." Mother states.

I nod. I want to take care of my raven-haired goddess and even more so now that she's pregnant and that Jake has his eye on her. She carried the future in her womb and I would hate to see something happen to the both of them. I pull out a velvet box for my grandmother's engagement ring and mother carefully placed the ring inside. The box itself went inside my jacket pocket.

"You should do it as soon as possible."

"That I will, mother."

Tonight, I'm going to propose to her.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but it's better than nothing. I've kept some people waiting and I apologize for the wait. Writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks, y'know and, of course, I got my website up and running. For those of you who want to check out more of my non fan fiction work, please PM me and I will direct you to it. If you have any questions or concerns about it, let me know! Thanks for reading! Reviews and feedback are very much appreciated!


	26. Chapter 26

Jenna's POV

It's confirmed. I'm going to have a little prince within the next three months and I'm so excited. The doctors say he's going to be a big and healthy boy. I don't care about his size. I just want him to be healthy and, so far, he's perfectly healthy. I can't wait to see Lee and tell him the news about our baby. Lee's personal bodyguards (along with mine) escorted me to and from the doctor today and, quite frankly, I'm glad that they were with me. I had a horrible feeling earlier today. It's that kind of feeling that you get when you feel like someone is following you. Thankfully, I hadn't been alone in that sentiment. My bodyguards ushered me...as gently as they could, mind you...towards another car they had called for and let the other car that I came in go on ahead. That was when an unidentified car started to follow the one I had initially come in. Dear god, Lee is going to flip when he finds out about that.

Should I give him the bad news first and then the good news?

That sounds like a good idea. Let him flip out first and, when he calms down (if he doesn't have a heart attack, of course), I'll give him the good news then. Father is already concerned about my well-being (along with a security breach that the Bryants suffered from) and he's even more upset now that he found out about the incident at the doctor's office. I can't say that I blame the man. I carried his grandson inside of me and, of course, my reputation as the Mafia Princess made me that much more valuable as a person...and a big target for the sex trade. I'm not that naive when it comes to that sort of stuff, despite what my father thinks. Lee already told me about what had happened with his little cousin and, of course, what had happened with mine when she had been taken to Europe.

I'll have to check up on her progress later tonight.

Ever since she's been brought back by Lee, my cousin has been very silent since her experience and I fear that if she doesn't open up, she'll go mad. I don't want to see her go down into a path of destruction and harm herself. It really hurts to see her suffer in silence. She has a habit of keeping to herself and, in this case, it will prove to be her undoing. For now, my mother is keeping an eye on her for me while I take care of myself and the little, unborn prince that I'm bearing. My little prince is not very active today, but active enough to not concern me. I can still feel tiny kicks from time to time and little brushes of tiny fingers inside me. All in all, my pregnancy, according to the doctors, is going quite well. I hug my swollen belly as my little prince moved.

"You'll definitely be your father's son, that's for sure."

He hasn't moved very much today, which made my afternoon nap much more pleasant. However, tonight will be more pleasurable when I get my hands on my Lee.

_Later…_

Tonight has been quite pleasurable and the marriage proposal given by my Lee-which I have accepted, by the way-helped move things along quite nicely. I straddled my man and rode him hard, saying that I was making it up to him for the night that Mina had interrupted us and for the crappy afternoon that he had earlier. Yep. He found out about how I had been followed by one of Jake's cronies and, like I predicted, he flipped out and almost had a heart attack. I almost took a bucket full of water to splash it all over him. His face had gone so red, almost purple. I almost called the doctor, but once he got himself under control, he told me that it wasn't necessary. Afterwards, I told him about how our baby is going to be a little prince and that he's going to be a big boy when the time came for me to birth him.

Okay, I must admit that this news put us in the right mood. When Lee proposed to me afterwards, that was what got us into bed and the rest is history. I'm happy and he's happy (considering my legs are still over his shoulders and his lips are still near that forbidden part of my body). My fingers are running through Lee's silky hair, with his grandmother's engagement ring shining in the light. It's a very beautiful ring and it's something that I'm going to treasure forever.

"Ah…"

One last suckle from him and I go limp after my release. A large hand rests on my belly as my little bun in the oven started to get excited. Lee's lips touch my stomach before he rests his head there. Fatherhood would suit him very well. I don't have to be a psychic to know that.

"Your legacy."

* * *

A/N: I'll will do an outtake of the marriage proposal later. I just wanted to get this chapter up for your reading pleasure and, besides that, some action is coming up in chapter twenty seven! See you there! Reviews are always welcomed!


	27. Chapter 27

Lee's POV

"DAMN YOU!"

I recently found out that my uncle had been betraying us to Jake the entire time. Even worse, he's been keeping tabs on my Jenna and of her movements. I don't know how close he got to my Jenna when he mingled with her family (and mine) but it's way too close for my tastes. Too bad that the bastard managed to escape my wrath. I would have loved to have ripped into him and put a hundred bullets into him. You don't get close to my girl and my baby and get away unscathed. To get that close to my family with the intent to harm them doesn't sit very well with me.

Right now, Jenna is sitting in my bedroom and relaxing as she should be. My home is now her home, like it should be. When I discovered that she had been approached by my uncle, I flipped. I was afraid (and still am, to be perfectly honest) that she would go into premature labor. Thankfully, she hadn't. The mafia prince she carried has a ways to go before he can be born. Anyway, I have plenty of armed guards for her and my unborn son surrounding my bedroom. The guys I have selected are ones that I know I can trust. They have clean backgrounds and the only tattoos that I have seen on them are associated with my gang and my gang alone. I trained them myself as a matter of fact and I let them know upon the first day of their training that I will not tolerate any traitors in my gang. Any traitors, I told them, that were found would immediately be executed. There are no second chances given in my gang. No exceptions.

"Track that bastard down, gentlemen, and kill him on sight! NO EXCEPTIONS! Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Jenna is part of my family so she is entitled to my guards, my money...everything. She deserves to have the world at her feet and rule like a queen. Right now, though, she needs to be protected. I'm not going to let her or my son get sold off to human traffickers. I'd rather die before I let anything happen to her. Damn. I love her and I'll be damned if I let her be taken to Jake. I'd lay my life down for her and I'm willing to do it at any time.

* * *

Jenna's POV

I really thought I was going to have my baby when Lee's uncle, AKA Butch, tried to carry me off. If it hadn't been for one sharp bodyguard, I probably would have been halfway to Jake's place by now, if not in Europe. Thank god, my baby finally calmed down enough to let me relax some. He's still excited, but not as excited when Butch tried to abduct me. My contractions finally died down so I'm not worried about going into premature labor anymore. Lee had been afraid about that and I don't blame him one bit. Our little prince, Alex Lee, is very special. He is the first child from the younger generation of Bryants, after all, though the Bryant matriarch and patriarch had expected Lee's little brother to be the one to produce a child. Nevertheless, the soon-to-be grandparents are thrilled and my future mother-in-law has been doting on me whenever she had the chance. God, I love the woman. She's kind of like me, in a way. We're both blunt when it comes to our way of thinking and not really shy to show our affection for the men in our lives.

"Let's just say that you and I and the boys share the same marble column in the hallway." She said to me.

I almost took that sentence the wrong way until I realized what she meant. I have to wonder if Lee's mother had been mine in a different life because I'm beginning to see similarities in our behavior. Well, I don't really care. As long as she and I can get along, we'll be just fine when I marry her son. Speaking of the wedding, the wedding is planned two months after I have the baby. That's five months, which gives me and the mother-in-law plenty of time to plan the wedding. It's going to be spectacular.

"Won't it, baby?" I say to my Alex.

Alex simply gives me a kick to the ribs in response and continues to squirm. I sigh. As much as I love feeling my son move about inside me, it gets really tiresome a good deal of the time. The only time that he goes completely still is when his father has his hand on my belly. I often ask Lee if he's channeling his powerful mob boss energy into our son and he typically responds with his sexy smirk and a vague 'maybe.' I'm beginning to think that my son really is going to act like his father.

_Boys…_

Oh, well. Just carrying my little boy inside is a blessing. He's been a comfort to me ever since Butch tried to cart me off. Lee's nowhere to be found at the moment, so I suspect he's planning an execution. I smile. Despite that tough exterior, he really has a loving heart. He's just too macho and too stubborn to admit it...well, more stubborn than macho, but you get the idea what Lee's like. Besides, his looks, wicked attitude in bed, and rock-hard body make up for everything else...right, ladies?

* * *

A/N: This would have been uploaded last night if it hadn't been for that outage! I hope you guys enjoy this and chapter 28 will follow pretty soon. I've got most of it written during the uploading outage. I should be finishing it soon. Keep an eye out for it. As always, reviews and feedback are always appreciated!


	28. Chapter 28

Lee's POV

Three months have passed since the attempted abduction of my Jenna and I'm getting really suspicious of that. Jake is looking for an opportunity to launch another attack on my family and on Jenna's as well. He's a crafty son of a bitch, I'll give him that much. He'll try to kill two birds with one stone and he's pretty damn good when it comes to that. I will admit to the fact that it worries me even more now, since Jenna is just about ready to give birth to our Alex. She and I have decided that she would have the baby here at home with one of my mother's physicians here to supervise the birth. I've left the house only once this past month and that was to execute my uncle, my flesh and blood, Butch. The bastard got what he deserved and I'm not sorry one bit to see him die. My father and I couldn't get him to talk, which was disappointing but not surprising. Butch was the type of man to keep important secrets to himself, which made him a valuable asset to our gang. It's just too bad that he decided to defect to Jake's side and try to abduct my pregnant fiancee.

Right now, I'm sitting with Jenna in our bed. She's really uncomfortable and has made it known to the entire household that she's ready to pop our son out. Speaking of Alex, he has gotten really big inside the womb, contributing to my little girl's discomfort. It didn't help that his mother isn't at all that tall. Of course, he would have to inherit my body structure. If you look at me, I'm not a very small guy at all and being big runs on the male side of the Bryant family. My father is six feet tall and my brother is taller than him and me at six-foot-three. I'm six-foot-two and a little more muscular than the two.

"Geez! Alex is really restless today." Jenna says.

He is. I can totally feel him kick and squirm inside of Jenna and Alex is relentless in his movement. Of course, when I make my presence known to him, he totally calms down. Once I put my hand on Jenna's stomach, it's like magic. He just stops on his own and today is no different. Jenna thinks I'm channeling my mob boss energy into him, which makes me snicker a little bit. I have to wonder, though, if this kid would grow up to be something like me. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. My brother is looking forward to meeting the little tyke and is hoping to teach him some 'stuff.' I know what 'stuff' my brother is referring to and I told him to wait until my son is a teenager to teach him the 'stuff.'.

"After all, father taught us the ropes when we turned thirteen." I told him.

Mother, on the other hand, wouldn't hear of it and whacked us both on the backsides of our heads. She didn't want her grandson exposed to the kind of life that we lived. Not that I blame her, but her husband didn't exactly give her sons a choice in the life that we both lived. As much as I would have loved to live a normal life, I'm in this gang for life. I'm too deeply ingrained So, I would definitely want to give my son a choice on how he wants to live his life. I don't want to force Alex into something he doesn't want to do or has no interest in. I know Jenna feels the same way about our unborn child. She didn't want to be part of this life. At some point in her life, I know she felt the same, dark despair of being born into the criminal underworld and later came to accept that she couldn't escape this world. No. I want Alex to have a choice.

You want to know how we came to name our son Alex? Simple. Alex is my brother's middle name and my brother has been there for the both of us.

"Ahhhhh!"

"JENNA!"

* * *

Jenna's POV

Dear god in heaven, I have not been in so much pain in all of my life. My mother and future mother-in-law are currently with me in the bedroom, coaching me through my contractions. I know that this is for real. My instincts said so. My baby Alex is coming and he's coming fast, according to the supervising doctors. I can feel his head pushing through. My mothers were telling me that I was doing surprisingly well as far as birthing my first child went. Who the hell thought that childbirth was easy? Not me!

"The first child is usually the hardest to give birth to." My mother said.

My future mother-in-law suddenly removed herself from her perch and left my side. All of the sudden, I can hear Lee shouting to come in. The Bryant matriarch calmly tells him that he can come in and be with me as long as he calms himself and keep cool. I don't remember the rest of the conversation because of the pain that I'm feeling. I don't even notice Lee's presence in the room until his hand holds mine and the other on my still swollen belly.

"Push, Jenna." My mother tells me.

She had warned me about the pain of childbirth and she hadn't been kidding. The pain is searing. I feel like I'm going to be torn apart. I give another mighty push and the sound of my baby crying filled the air. My Alex Lee is here in the world. My little prince. As soon as he's cleaned up, I'm cuddling with him as Lee hovered over the both of us protectively, as a father did.

"He's beautiful." I say in awe.

He is. He has Lee's black hair and he has my blue eyes. He's definitely going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up. I can see him sharing his father's expressions and smirks. Oh, yes. I can just see my son in sixteen years...


	29. Chapter 29

Jake's POV

So Jenna just gave birth to a little prince not too long ago. Things are finally looking up. The family itself has gone up in value now that there is a newborn child in the most powerful families in the criminal underworld. Children and spouses of mob bosses make valuable assets in the mafia world. They are the most powerful pieces in my game of Chess and the most coveted. I want Jenna. I want her son. I want Lee's life. I want the man dead and gone. I want everything. Lee took everything away from me and he made things worse when he beat me into a bloody pulp that day when I nearly eloped with sweet Lilly.

_Ah, Lilly…_

I ought to check up with her one of these days. I might not be able to get close to her, much less approach her, anymore but that's why I got informants. One of her closest friends, as a matter of fact, is an informant of mine. Typically, I would use Mina in such a situation but I always like to deploy different decoys. Besides, after what happened with Mina, I'm not about to lose valuable pawns here. Mina, unfortunately, slipped up in another mission, concerning another gang and got herself killed. So, again, I don't want to lose anymore valuable property and not when I have so much to gain from my vendetta. Anyway, Lily's 'friend' is actually a distant cousin of mine who happened to attend the same college she currently attends. So far, I've gotten a lot of feedback about Lily's future plans, which included moving out of state.

Don't get me wrong, I still want Jenna since she's the most valuable Chess piece in my game but Lily is just as powerful. Lee has a very soft spot for her in that cold heart of his and this is something that I plan on using down the road since the raven-haired woman that I'm targeting can't be approached with the heightened security she received since giving birth. These women are women that Lee loves and cherishes so why not use this to my advantage? How?

According to a secret source, Tobias is throwing another party in honor of his newborn grandson. Security, though, is going to be tight and that is to be expected. The party is accessible only through private invitations, which is no problem for the one informant that I'm planning to send in. The one informant that I have in mind used to work for the FBI, which makes him the most important member of my gang. His credentials are amazing. He used to work in intel for Lockheed Martin and he used to be a sniper in the United States Air Force. He was also a software technician...AKA a hacker. When I first approached the man, he didn't trust me at first. This appealed to me because he is the type of man to go by his instincts, but his lack of a job at the time made him a little more flexible to my offer of a position in my gang. When I told him how much I would pay him, his resolve to stand his ground crumbled.

The man is in good standing with Tobias' family and getting him into the house will be extremely simple. The Bryants have no connection to my informant, which is good because they trust Tobias' judgement. They trust him and the people he invites into his home. Lee is probably going to be the exception but, then again, he never trusts anybody he meets on sight. That's just in his nature, but I'm not worried at this point. Right now, information is all I want but I did tell him that if the opportunity arose, he should try and grab Lily Bryant or the reputed Mafia princess.

"You'll get a big payday if you do."

So, right now, I'm just waiting for this party to start. It's going to be tomorrow night. If this mission turns out to be successful, then I know what kind of guys I will need in order to infiltrate the Williams' and the Bryants...then the true battle will begin. I know Lee is getting quite frustrated with my lack of action for the past three months…

"You'll get your fight, Bryant."

* * *

A/N: It's short, I know but it's better to have it posted and have you guys read it, rather to have nothing up and keep you guys waiting. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

Jenna's POV

I spent the entire night of father's party at Lee's side, with our little Alex along the ride. He's so curious about everything he sees and reaches out to touch people, much to his father's chagrin. Lee's trying so hard to be tolerant of people wanting to touch our son, but I can see the vein in his forehead threatening to burst. I can't say that I blame him. It's in his nature to be overprotective but he can be a little too overprotective at times. For example, when I went to nurse Alex in my bedroom, Lee followed me and actually stood outside of my door to keep unwanted visitors from popping in on me. He went as far as flashing his weapon to those brave souls that wanted to see Alex.

_That's my Lee._

Lee did say that he spotted someone unfamiliar in the crowd and that he didn't trust him. That was why he came with me, he explained. My father told my fiance that the man was a trusted associate in his family and had been for quite sometime. Lee is still reluctant to trust someone that he doesn't know and he isn't about to start now. The stony look on his face pretty much confirms that. I'm tempted to tell him to calm down but when I laid eyes on the man in question, I got cold shivers down my spine and they were the same shivers that I got when Mina had betrayed me. Speaking of Mina, Lee told me that Mina had gotten herself killed by one of our allies.

"Good riddance."

There's no reason to worry about her anymore and I'm glad. There's no way I would ever allow that traitor get near me or my baby if she had still been alive. I give my sleeping angel a kiss on his head, which is covered with a little blue cap. He stirs a little bit in my arms but he remains asleep, despite all of the loud noise from the party crowd. Lee and I are currently speaking with Lilly. She's such a sweet girl and I can see why Lee has such a soft spot for her. She's soft-spoken and shy and could easily pass for his sister. She has wide gray eyes-the same shade of gray that her older cousin has-and dark hair, like Lee's as well. Her hair framed her round face beautifully, bringing out the pink color in her cheeks.

Lilly is the only other person that was able to hold little Alex. She was just charmed by her newest cousin and vice versa. Alex loved the attention that he was getting from Lilly and his grandparents. My mother spoiled him with toys and other gifts, which included a silver baby rattle. Father gave him something more practical...according to Lee, that is...and that was his first semi-automatic weapon. Mother had a fit, father grinned, my brother-in-law laughed so hard that he nearly spilled his wine and Lee simply chuckled...and then made fun of me. I have to admit, though, it was nice to see my fiance relaxed for the first time tonight. Too bad it turned out to be short-lived as the man in question came into sight once again and Lee zeroed in on him.

"Lee, please remain cool." I plead with him.

"I don't like him." He replies.

Father had told him of the man's background, which included his work with the FBI and as a software technician. Lee, as far as I can see, clearly saw those as warning signs. He told me that the man could be a hacker for all that we knew and that he could easily be an undercover agent that could expose us to the Feds. Okay, he got me right there, but I still had to beg him to keep cool and not let the man know that my fiance didn't trust him. The man himself is of average height, which is roughly five-six, and he had dark, brown hair and matching brown eyes. He's good-looking and of slender build as well. Not extraordinarily handsome, like Lee, but he wasn't bad-looking either. The group of women that surrounded him can vouch for me.

I come into eye contact with him briefly and, immediately, I can see why Lee distrusted him. There isn't necessarily anything evil in his eyes but there appeared to be mischief in them, like he was planning for something. I don't like the way he is looking at me at the moment. He turns away from me and his attention is then on Lilly. I tightened my grip on Lee's hand and whispered my observation. His face grows dark and glares at the man before rejoining her group.


	31. Chapter 31

Lee's POV

I told Tobias not to put too much stock into that guy he hired, but he's hanging onto him firmly. I can understand why, don't get me wrong, but there's something about him that I just don't trust. I can't put my finger on it but I really wish Jenna's father would just listen to me this time around. He usually isn't this stubborn. Even Jenna tried to talk him out of it, saying that she didn't trust the man but he wouldn't budge. He's the kind of guy who wants solid proof and he even said so to his daughter. Her mother tried as well, though she knew that trying would be pointless. Her husband is really stubborn once he made up his mind.

"You are, too, Lee." Jenna argued.

Alright, I'm twice as stubborn as her father but I have to be stubborn. Tobias doesn't have to be, but he is. I can see the allure of having such a man on his team and he claims that he has done a background check, and I believe him, but he needs to be careful. I hated the way he had been keeping an eye on Jenna and Lilly during the dinner party. I put a call to my team at home earlier this evening to do an additional background check on this guy. I haven't gotten any results yets and I doubt that I'm going to get anything different..unless one of my guys dug really deep, of course. I'm counting on that, of course. I have no doubt that someone on my team will pick something up. It's probably going to take a while, since the guy in question used to be FBI. For all that I knew, he could have worked as an undercover agent in his time with the agency and I'm not going to take any chances…

"FUCK!"

All that I heard at that one moment in time were the screams of my fiancee, cousin, and mother and I feel searing pain in my right shoulder. I know that feeling all too well…a bullet and it's gone through the same shoulder that I got shot on before. I hit the marble floor and I can feel blood oozing from the wound. I'm losing consciousness but I can tell that there's a lot of chaos. I can hear my son crying in response to the chaos and Jenna is trying to comfort him. The last thing I see is Jenna and Alex being carried off by a bunch of men that I didn't recognize.

_Damn it, Tobias. Why didn't you listen?_

That's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

"Ugh…what the fuck happened?"

I try to get up from bed but my bum shoulder refuses to cooperate with me. My father tells me that I had gotten shot and that my fiancee and my son had been carried off, though Alex is safe now. It's a small comfort that my son is safe. I can feel him squirming next to me and I can hear his soft whimpering. I take him into my left arm and hold him closely. He's all that I have right now and I'll be damned if something happened to my son. He's looking at me with those big blue eyes that he inherited from his mother and I'm more determined to get her back. I'm not going to blame his grandfather for making a poor judgement call. Everyone makes such a mistake every now and then, though I am surprised that Tobias did make a mistake, period. He's so very careful when it comes to making judgement calls. He became the victim of a lucrative deal gone bad. Mother taught me to look at it from that perspective and it's quite refreshing. However...

_You can be damned sure that Hell is going to break loose._

"Father."

"Son."

"Get everyone gathered. Jake Willis is going down."

"What makes you think that Jake is behind this?"

I know father is just testing my knowledge and my capabilities as a future mob boss, so I don't take offence at this. If it had been anyone else, I would more than likely have taken it as someone questioning my authority...and everyone knows better than to question my authority. Except Jenna. She likes to push my buttons.

"Because he's a crafty bastard who has money at his disposal. Besides which, he's probed every line of defense that we have...starting with Mina."

Father smirks at me before agreeing to my orders. He leaves to get the rescue operation underway, leaving me with my son. Mother brought in some of Jenna's breast milk so whenever Alex got hungry, I would be able to feed him properly. Right now, he still has his blue eyes fixed on me, his tufts of dark hair hidden beneath his blue cap. Once upon a time, I used to be Alex's size. I was small and defenseless, like he was now and father had a duty of protecting me and mother.

_Just like I do, now._

Alex and Jenna are part of a future that I need to protect and if it means laying down my life in order to preserve that future, then so be it. As long as those two live on for me, I'll be a happy man. Alex reaches out to me with a tiny hand. I readjust myself so he can touch my face with that tiny hand. I ignore the pain in my shoulder just so I can kiss that tiny hand.

"We're gonna get your mama back, buddy. I promise you...my son."


	32. Chapter 32

Jenna's POV

Thank god that I managed to toss Alex into my mother's arms before those thugs grabbed me. Now I don't have to worry about protecting Alex while I'm being held captive. I'm sitting in what looks like some kind of home office and, of course, I'm sitting in a really uncomfortable, high-backed chair with my wrists tied to the arms of the chair and my ankles tied together. You would think that I would have been taken to some sort of warehouse, kind of like how my Lee does. Yes, Lee has taken me to a warehouse before where he keeps some of his prisoners, but he always leaves me outside when he conducts business. So I'm not one-hundred percent sure why I'm in such a fancy place (granted, it is an office), unless…

"Hello, Jenna." A husky voice greeted me.

Jake Willis enters the room and I'm even more glad that I managed to get my baby away from him. I think Alex would have been stolen from me and sold off to some couple in another country if I hadn't. My sweet baby boy is my joy and happiness and I can't bear the thought of losing him to someone else. I carried him in my womb for nine months and I wasn't about to lose him. I avoid looking at Jake, despite his boyish charms and devilish smile. As fearful as I feel, I can only cover it up with an angry feeling but with a blank look on my face. I couldn't let him know of my fear. If he knows that I'm afraid of him, then who knows what he's going to do to me. I'm not going to take any chances.

I remain silent as he pulls up a chair in front of me. I ignore his sexual glances at my body and stare at him with a familiar defiance that I typically feel when Lee tries to get me to do something that I don't want to. I get annoyed when he chuckles like there's something about me that amuses him. I guess it's my defiance. Most guys I have come face to face with typically laugh at me, only to get drop kicked by me later on. Unfortunately, though, I won't get the opportunity to drop kick Jake here since I'm a bit tied at the moment...as much as I would like to.

"Where's your son? I thought you would have him with you." Jake says casually.

"Obviously he's not with me." I growl. "He's better off at home than here."

Wherever that is.

"Hmph. Ah, well. You're the most important piece of the game, anyway. Your son would have added to your value."

I say nothing. I know what he's getting at and it's pissing me off. Jake continues on about how I will be bringing in a lot of profit for the sex trade just based on my reputation as a Mafia princess alone. Of course, he adds, my looks definitely adds to my personal worth. Everyone will be bidding on me, thus driving up the price. He'll be bringing in the money without even trying.

"And take them for fools that they are."

"You mean you're going to scam them?" I ask, shocked.

"Oh, Lee didn't tell you about that side of me?"

I shake my head. Jake explains to me that some of his business schemes were extremely elaborate ponzi schemes but no one has caught him for the last couple of years. Not even Lee, Austin, and their father, he says, didn't see what he was really up to. That's definitely a brag right there and not one to be taken lightly. Lee is typically very good at detecting at fraudulent business but to manage to get by the Bryant men undetected is very rare and a feat in itself. So, just based on what he told me he's going to use me to bring in the dough and then swindle them, but…

"How do you plan on swindling them? By finding a carbon copy of me?"

"Precisely."

_Lilly…_

"Oh, Lilly isn't part of this scheme, unfortunately, so don't worry yourself over nothing."

I could have punched him for that off-handed comment but, again, I'm kind of tied down at the moment. It still sickens me that that Jake is willing to do anything to keep the things that he wants for himself, even if it means sacrificing an innocent person for his own gain. The bastard leans over and puts his hands on my thighs before letting his hands slip in between them and tells me:

"You're lucky that I'm keeping you to myself and not sending you out to Europe. My European clients are not exactly known to be kind and gentle, if you get my drift."

Yes, Jake, I totally get it. Come on, Lee, where are you?

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting! I have been working on a project with a fellow writer and I just set up another website in which I can now display my sexier, M Rated, stories. I haven't posted them yet, but if you would like to check it out, please send me a PM and I will send you the website. Enjoy and reviews are appreciated!


	33. Chapter 33

Lee's POV

I'm watching my father and the rest of the gang move in on Jake's place on a hidden camera that was planted on one of my guys. It didn't take them long to track Jenna down. The necklace she wore tonight actually has a tracking device on it. Father had been the one to suggest putting a tracking device on her just in case such a situation, like this, ever occurred and I'm glad that I took his advice. We got to her quickly, so now all they had to do was spring her out of her prison. I know it won't be easy, though, because Jake has a lot of security. I look down at Alex, who has long since dozed off, and sigh. He needs his mother. I can't let him go without her. I know Jenna's worried about him but, knowing her, she's willing to do this all again for the sake of our child...not that I'm going to let her put herself in such a situation ever again, mind you.

Alex shifts in my arm and yawns, but he doesn't wake up. I'm glad. I carefully use my bum arm to readjust the blanket that covered him. My mother has tried to convince me to let him go so I could rest my shoulder, but I told her that I wouldn't have it. He's my son and he's the only thing that I have of Jenna at the moment. Mother just sighs and mutters that I'm just a stubborn boy, like his father. Where do you think I got it from, Mother? Certainly not from you. Of course, the doting grandmother gave her grandson (and me, of course, like any mother would) a kiss on the head before she leaves us alone.

_Momma is going to be alright, Alex._

I dare not speak out loud because I know some of our equipment has speakers on them and, time and again, I give orders from where I'm sitting. Holding Alex makes this whole thing risky and I'm tempted to call my mother back but I'm not too worried since he's sleeping soundly. This mission is probably one of the most nerve-wrecking missions that I have undertaken (from a distance) since it involves my lovely fiancee. My mother comes in one more time to convince me to give my arm a rest. I finally relent and hand him over to his grandmother. It's a damn good thing that I did because the next thing that I hear is my fiancee's gasps and moaning.

_Jake, if you're touching Jenna, there's going to be hell to pay, you bastard._

* * *

Jenna's POV

"Bastard…" I growl.

Jake pushed my dress up to my waist and my panty hose down to my ankles (untying them) before he starts licking me in that forbidden area of my body, a place that only Lee has known and it's hard not to react to this invasion. I've tried to kick him on more than one occasion but he always catches my ankles and squeezes them so tightly that I thought he was about to break them. He tosses them over his shoulders and starts again with his assault on my body. I almost give into the need to cry, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. My sense of self-preservation is still in full-force and the need to keep on fighting overwhelmed me.

"Lee has good taste in women." Jake suddenly says.

"Literally or metaphorically?" I reply sarcastically.

The bastard responds with another lick before sticking two of his fingers into me, replying to my question as 'both.'.I continue to struggle against Jake, even though I'm tied down to my chair. I'm not going to be some helpless damsel in distress. I'm all wet from Jake's assault on me but I continue to squirm and kick. My squirming has actually loosened the ropes on my wrists and I manage to get one hand out and punch my captor. It pissed him off, but I don't really give a damn about how he felt...even when he wrapped a hand around my neck and squeezed.

"Lay a hand on me again, bitch, and I'll make sure you'll never see your family again." He growls.

I just cock an eyebrow at him as he re-ties my arm to the chair. I manage to get him with my other hand, which I managed to get loose, and decked him good with a left-hook. Jake surprises me with a weapon and he would have pulled the trigger and killed me if there hadn't been sudden sounds of gunfire coming from the outside of the office.

"What the fuck?" He yells.

Jake cuts the rope on my arm and tosses me over his shoulder. He was about to open the door but when I looked at his feet, I could see a pool of blood coming from beneath the door. What the hell is going on out there? I hear a scream for Jake to get out while he still could and he makes a dash for the window. We fall from the second floor of his mansion and come across a bloody scene. As Jake runs, I see bodies scattered all over the lawn. I recognize some of the fallen men as part of Lee's gang and the rest were clearly Jake's gang. Then I see a very familiar and welcoming face wandering around the lawn.

"HEY, AUSTIN!" I scream.

My future brother-in-law turns around and sees me. He starts to pursue me but, ultimately, my future father-in-law was the one to make the kill. Unfortunately, or fortunately, that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

A/N: We're getting close to the end of the story, I'm sorry to say, everyone! This has been an amazing story to write and I'm glad that everyone has enjoyed this far! I've gotten 88 reviews (maybe more than that) and I'm hoping to get 100 before this wraps up! Thanks to my loyal fans, Saralee and Kmart, for sticking with me! You guys are the best! My website for more 'M' rated stories is up and functional! PM me if you want to be directed to it. Again, thanks so much! Reviews and feedback are much appreciated!


	34. Chapter 34

Lee's POV

I haul myself out of bed, much to my mother's chagrin. My father and brother, with their bodyguards, came back with an unconscious Jenna in tow. I manage to pull some slacks on with one hand before I go to my Jenna. I heard everything that Jake did to her in his office and if it hadn't been for my bum arm, I would have gone over to his place and killed him myself with my own bare hands. The thought of another man touching my woman makes my blood boil. My arm is limp but I don't give a damn as I hurry to meet my father and brother. They need me but Jenna needs me more. I walk back with the guys, not even bothering to ask them about the mess over at Jake's place. I know that my guys will clean it up and dispose of the bodies before the Feds can investigate what had happened.

Jenna is put down on our bed and mother puts a cold compress on her forehead. I don't leave her side for a moment, not even to eat or drink. My mother brings me stuff from time to time, which I'm grateful for, but my attention is on my sleeping goddess. I strip her down and I tell my mom to burn the dress that she wore. I'm not going to have Jake's scent all over her. That's a given. I'm not worried about our wedding date, though. Our wedding is not for another month so Jenna will have recovered by then. I know my girl is a fighter and she'll be alright. Mother brings in little Alex, who's sobbing for Jenna, and sets him down next to her. Thank god for that because Jenna is starting to stir.

"Alex…" She whispers. "Mama's here."

Her blue eyes open slowly. I can tell that she's trying to get her eyes to focus but once her vision seems to clear up, she plants a kiss on Alex's head.

_Thank god…_ "Jenna."

She looks up at me. Her face is blank and unemotional, but I can see behind her blue, sapphire eyes the terror and trauma of what she had gone through earlier. I kiss Jenna on her forehead and hold her and Alex close to me. Our son is still whimpering but his cries had died now that he was near his mother. Jenna doesn't want to talk about what happened and I don't blame her, even though I heard everything that Jake dared put her through. She puts Alex onto her breast, who immediately latches on, and sighs. The signs of stress melts away from her face as our son suckles from her. The both of us remain silent as Alex continues to feed.

* * *

Jenna's POV

God, I missed the feel of Alex on my breast. I have to admit that during my time over at Jake's, my breasts started getting heavier and tender, which meant that I had to nurse pretty damn soon. Thank god the guys came like they did. I had been in pain and when Jake threw me over his shoulders, the pain had been searing though I managed to keep my screams down. I look up at Lee and he is giving me the most tenderest gaze that he has never given anyone before. I can't help myself. I lean over and kiss him gently on the lips, being mindful of my suckling infant.

"I'll be alright," I tell him.

He says nothing but he gives me another kiss before he kisses Alex on the head. My future mother-in-law knocks on the door and asks to come in. I grant her access because Alex finally finished nursing and he needed to be put down for his rest. I don't ask about the dress that I had been wearing earlier this evening. I know that it has been burned (probably on Lee's command) and I'm glad. It only reminds me of what happened tonight. Lee's mother leaves us to be alone. Good. I was aching to have Lee's scent on me. I wanted to erase Jake's touch and replace it with my future husband's. There's no need for words. I pull him out of his slacks, giving him a strong indication of what I wanted. His gray eyes go dark when I straddle him and bring his hand in between my legs. My body thrums when he begins to stroke me down there in that place only meant for him. It's an amazing and erotic feeling and I wanted more of it.

"Jenna…" He growls sexily..

"Ngh…Lee."

Two large fingers slide into me and, slowly, he begins to thrust into me. I lean into him and kiss his neck, down to his shoulder. He shudders.

"Careful." He grunts.

Belatedly, I notice the nasty wound on his shoulder. I gently kiss it in apology before I start to stroke him through his shorts. I whisper my apology against his lips as I continue to stroke him. It doesn't take much to arouse my Lee and that one night during the introductory party with Jake (before Mina interrupted) proved it. Lee's thrusting becomes faster until I'm soaking wet.

"Perfect."

Lee flips me over onto my back and spreads my legs apart with his good hand. I quickly bring him inside of me, shuddering as I feel the warm hardness of his manhood slide into me. I make him put his weight on me and his left arm before wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Take his scent off of me." I beg.

"Gladly." Lee says in that husky voice.

Dear god in heaven, we fucked hard and it was glorious. I could feel the fire burn in me again and Lee, thank god, put it back into me...like he did the first time when we got together for the first time. I give Lee another loving kiss. Soon, he and I would be married...oh, crap.

"The wedding…"

"Is still on schedule, baby girl." Lee finishes.

"Good."


	35. Chapter 35

Jenna's POV

The wedding was grand and lavish. We didn't have it in a church, but we had a justice of the peace perform the wedding in the family ballroom. Little Alex was the ringbearer for the ceremony and he was so adorable in his tiny onesie and blue cap. My mother walked him down the aisle and it was the most adorable thing to see. Amazingly, he remained quiet throughout the entire ceremony. He's usually pretty cranky in the morning hours, but I digress. My father, bless his heart, walked me down the aisle and gave me away to Lee. Dear god, Lee looked so handsome in his tux and standing before him as our vows were recited made me feel like I was walking on air. It was the kiss, though, that was the best part of the wedding. The kiss sealed everything, thus making me Mrs. Lee Bryant...and it also legitimized little Alex in the process, for which I am glad. I don't think I could bear the thought of my little boy being called illegitimate or, worse, a bastard.

Speaking of Alex, he stayed snuggled up in his father's arms for most of the day, napping. Lee and I are the only ones that he doesn't get as cranky at whenever he's moved. However, when he's awake (like he had been earlier this morning) he's usually delighted with whoever's holding him. He loves attention.

"Well, Mrs. Bryant," Lee says. "We're official."

I shiver at the thought of being his wife now and it's an amazing feeling. I flash him a wicked grin, saying that I bet millions of women were just heartbroken now that he was off of the market. He replies in kind, telling me that every last man in the underworld were devastated to know that the legendary mafia princess has become a queen. I just give him a kiss and whisper my wicked desires into his ear, quickly licking at his earlobe. Judging by the way he squeezed by waist, he would have jumped me and tell me to screw the honeymoon.

Speaking of the honeymoon, Lee hasn't spilled where he was going to take me. Nothing could make him crack, not even a promise of hot, passionate sex could get him to break down.

"Damn."

* * *

Lee's POV

I chuckle. My wife-damn, that sounds so good-has tried everything in her power to get me to tell her where I'm taking her for our honeymoon. As tempting as most of her bribes were, I just tell her that she's going to have to wait and be patient...though, patience is something that she is not exactly known for, mind you. She hasn't allowed the attack on her by Jake get her down. In fact, it made us much closer than ever and especially after she finally broke down and spilled everything to me about that night.

We had been sitting together in bed one night when she just started crying out in panic. I was worried about her state of mind at that moment but when she had collected herself and apologized, she told me how she had been feeling that night when Jake raped her.

"Beyond terrified and in pain...and guilty."

Again, if Jake hadn't been killed, I would have killed him myself. I tell her that she had nothing to be guilty about and that Jake had forced himself onto her. Then I had to chuckle when she told me that she kicked and decked the bastard twice, even though he pulled a weapon on her. It definitely explains the two black eyes that my brother and father described to me. I'm amazed at Jenna's strength, though. She's a tough woman. I guess that's another reason why I pursued her in the first place. The stubborn fire and strength that burned inside her drew me to her...like a moth to a flame. After that conversation, our relationship as a couple has vastly improved. Our bickering has gone down, though Jenna enjoys to pick a fight with me (which she always loses) time and again. Ah, well, the end of those fights end in hotter sex. There's definitely going to be plenty more from where that comes from. I guarantee it.

* * *

A/N: I'm reluctant to make Chapter 36 the last chapter of this story (I'll try to drag it out for as long as possible). However, I'm planning on doing outtakes just so I can keep this story going as long as possible. It's probably going to be separate from this fic, but I know you guys will like it! :D Thanks for reading everyone! As always, your feedback and reviews are always welcomed!


	36. Chapter 36

Jenna's POV

"Alex."

My two-year-old son looks at me with his big blue eyes and grins a toothy grin, before running to me with a book in hand. I sigh. He's getting to be such a big boy. Two years old, already. Two years ago, today, I gave birth to the newest generation of Bryants and here here was, growing up and learning about the world around him. I thank god, that he hasn't been exposed to our true way of life and Lee and I discussed that he should not be introduced to it until he was of a proper age. I argued for eighteen years old, because he would be old enough to understand what his father and I did, but my sexy husband got me to cut two years off of that deal...and got me pregnant with three more little Bryants.

Initially, doctors said that I was going to have twins, a boy and a girl, but another trip to the doctor revealed another little heartbeat. The doctor who did my ultrasound discovered the third baby, another princess, hiding behind her brother. I made an off-handed comment to my husband-out of earshot of the doctor, mind you-that he had powerful sperm, which made him laugh really hard-a first out of him since getting together with him-before he finally tells me, jokingly, that it's his goal in life to keep me pregnant and busy with babies. I have to admit that the last statement he made rang true. I have a good feeling that I am going to be busy with plenty of babies and, amazingly, I'm alright with that. I'd rather be busy with babies rather than dealing with the underworld of crime. I told my husband this and he admitted to the fact that he wasn't surprised with my decision. However, he did promise me that he and I would have plenty of time together to work on getting more siblings for our children.

"As tempting as that sounds, darling," I said to him. "I have three little Bryants that have yet to pop out."

I'm only six and a half months pregnant with the triplets and I'm huge and heavy. Lee (not the doctor) has put me on bedrest because of this. He worries that I'll put stress on myself since I'm so petite. However, he always keeps quiet about this whenever I get on him and ride him in bed. Horny pervert, but I adore him, anyway. He does, after all, satisfy my crazy hormones and he's a good father to our Alex, despite his hardened exterior from his years in the mafia. He loves Alex and Alex loves his father.

Picking a fight with him is fun, even though I lose half of the time. It just makes our relationship spicier now that we're married. He still calls me a spoiled bitch from time to time and I call him an arrogant bastard...out of the earshot of our son, of course. He'll eventually learn such language from the gang that hangs around here, but not while he's young. I already have everyone under constant supervision. If one curse word comes out of anyone's mouth, they would have to pay a painful penalty. Since most of the gang is made up of men, they are very well aware of the painful penalty that I'm more than willing to hand them.

"Ugh."

I'm thankful for the air conditioner blowing on me. Lugging three unborn babies around in the summertime isn't exactly comfortable and then, of course, having my two year-old son climb up on me and hug my belly. Alex is looking forward to being a big brother. He often asks about what the babies did inside me and if they slept. Of course, Lee and I froze in our tracks when he finally asked about how the babies got inside me. My mother-in-law, bless her heart, distracted him with some toys, which caused him to forget his question.

"Alright," Lee's deep voice says. "Time to give mama a rest."

"Daddy!"

Alex bounds across the bedroom to meet his father. I almost have a heart attack when he jumps off the bed, but Lee simply smirks at me when our son greets him unscathed. I give my husband a withering look, knowing exactly what he's thinking.

"He definitely takes after you."

Lee grins and picks our son up for a ride on his shoulders.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end! Stay tuned for "Mafia Princess: Outtakes." I'm going to be writing various scenarios that I thought about writing and then scrapped. I hope you guys enjoy that and I hope you guys thoroughly enjoyed this story! Reviews are definitely welcomed!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Here's a preview for my Mafia Princess outtakes! Keep in mind this is part of the very first outtake I have planned! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Jenna's POV

I'm sitting in the kitchen, making my hot chocolate, and my mind begins to wander. I'm still in overdrive with that encounter with Lee. I don't think any amount of hot chocolate or milk could ever get me to sleep. The very thought of being fucked mindlessly by him in the hallway makes my blood boil and in a sexy way, too. I can almost imagine his body slam against mine and feel his torrent of hot kisses against my skin...I suddenly drop my robe onto the marble floor and sit myself down onto the tile.

"Ah…"

The coolness of the tile feels so good against my hot skin. It actually helps me put all thoughts of Lee out of my mind. I sit there for a couple of minutes, letting the water on the stove boil. A couple of more minutes pass before I reluctantly pull myself off of the floor. I try to keep all thoughts of Lee out of my mind and I would have succeeded too if the man in question hadn't entered the kitchen. His gray eyes sweep over my body and a smirk slowly crosses his face when he's finished with the appraisal of me.

Damn, I hate his timing...and I hate that sexy smirk of his.

"Well, if I had known you'd be stripping to the bare necessities, I would have been here earlier. Seriously, though, in the kitchen? You're going to make the food spoil."

"Shut up, asshole." I growl.

Lee looks over at the stove and notices my pot of boiling water. He cocks an eyebrow at me, which I just ignore. He gets the hint when he sees the packet of hot chocolate (with marshmallows, I might add) in my hand. Unfortunately, he grabs a cup as I mix the stuff, holds it towards me, and looks at me expectantly. I'm just about ready to deck the bastard and he cocks an eyebrow at me, again, and gives me that infuriating smirk of his.

"Your father won't take to your behavior kindly, you know."

Damn it, he's right. I begrudgingly pour him a cup. I'm tempted to dump hot water on him but I don't. All I really want to do is press my lips to his and suck on his face. God, now I want cold water. I resist the urge, though, and stay put. I don't want him to know just how much he affects me. I try to ignore his lusty gaze as I sip on my chocolate but in my state of near-undress, his gaze is unavoidable.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Lee asks.

"I'm not." I reply.

"You're not looking at me. Why is that?"

I blush, but don't say a word. He apparently understood my blush and approaches me, leaving the rest of his drink on the table. I almost drop my cup when he forces me to look at him. His face is serious and unsmiling, unlike how he had been a couple of minutes ago, and I really like this serious version of Lee.

"You're shy all of the sudden. It's cute."

There's that infuriating smirk again. My breath catches when he touches my bare shoulder and his lips touch mine...


End file.
